


Sybok's Gift

by Romancefantasy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Origin Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: Everybody knows that Vulcans have arranged marriages, it is all very logical. But it is not always the parents who make the final arrangement. Sometimes it is an illogical busybody child who thinks Surak can suck it...
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Sybok, Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Sarek & Sybok
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know I'm in the middle of writing two other Star Trek stories that are yet unfinished. But this just popped into my mind and I had to write it down before I forgot it. I'm still determined to finish all my stories. And I even have another story about Amanda and Sarek that is half-written. It's supposed to be an adaptation of Pretty Woman... I'm terrible... And I've been writing in another fandom too. I have a fanfiction problem and I need help!

-=-=-=-=-

"My father finds you attractive," Sybok said to Amanda. He was reclining in the chair positioned opposite her desk during one of their student conferences.

"I beg your pardon?" Amanda asked taken aback.

"My father finds you attractive, quite agreeable."

"Oh. Well, I should hope so, we work together." Amanda smiled nervously. 

"You know what I mean Amanda. He likes you as more than friends or colleagues. He likes you the way a man likes a woman. He is attracted to you romantically."

"What? Don't be silly." Amanda scoffed at her student. 

"And you obviously like him, as more than friends," Sybok said confidently.

"Sybok, you're a good boy but--"

"Boy? I am older than you, young lady," he teased. 

"Well, you may be older by Earth years but you are still a child comparatively by Vulcan standards." 

"That may be so, however, what is it that your Terra writings proclaim? 'Out of the mouth of babes and sucklings, hast thou ordained strength'"* He quirked a brow at her. 

"Sybok what is it that you want? I have work to do."

"I want you and my father to be happy." 

"What? What are you talking about? I am perfectly happy and your father, well he is Vulcan." She pointed out. 

"And? So he is Vulcan, is he not entitled to be happy?"

"You know very well that Vulcans are not happy, at best you are content." 

"Is that so? I am rather happy when I see you and Father together." 

"You're different," Amanda said 

"How?"

"For one, you're still a child--"

"Ahem!" Sybok cut Amanda off with a disgruntled cough.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "You're a young man," she corrected. "And for another thing, you've been raised all over the galaxy. You don't subscribe to the strict philosophies laid out by Surak."

"I am still Vulcan and I know what I know. We Vulcans feel. I dare say our emotions run deeper than any other race I've ever encountered. But we suppress our stronger emotions. Vulcans dare not let emotion cloud judgment or overrule us. We fear the beast within and the danger it presents but make no mistake we feel," Sybok said passionately. 

"Sarek is a man and you are a woman. A very attractive woman by my observation." Sybok leaned forward and raised his brow.

"Stop it, boy," she said swatting him away. "Ok, let's just say I believe you. You Vulcans feel deeply. Great. And let's just assume all you say is true, that Sarek finds me 'quite agreeable'. That's all well and good too but so what?"

"So what?" Sybok asked in confusion.

"Yeah, so what? Your father is the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. I'm a school teacher. Your family is descended from Surak, you're part of the political elite. Your grandmother is the leader of Vulcan and all her colonies."

"Yes, all you say is true. As you say, so what?"

"So it's not possible for anything but friendship between Sarek and me."

"Why not?"

"Sybok. I understand you... care for your father. But can you be logical for a change? I can't believe I'm saying this to a Vulcan. But think will you! We come from two different worlds, literally. We have nothing in common!"

"Surely you jest. You are both educators. You both seek to learn and understand new cultures and people. You both appreciate and have similar tastes in music and art and literature. And most importantly you like each other," Sybok protested.

"Who says? Look, when people spend a lot of time together they are bound to form a connection. Its called camaraderie."

Sybok shook his head. "I know humans have the tendency of lying but I never thought you would lie to me Amanda, or far worse, to yourself."

"Sybok, just drop it, please."

"No, I will not. Not when I see what you and my father could have together."

"Why are you doing this? Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I see the change in Father. He was almost intolerable before he met you. He worked incessantly. And when he was not obsessed with work he was obsessed with training me. He was, as you say 'on my ass' all the time to study, to meditate, to work at the embassy with him one day. And then you came along. And suddenly he would talk to me, not just command me. Suddenly our house was not a battleground but it was tolerable to live there again. You came along and he was different. Better. Alive."

Sybok sat back in his chair and his face softened to a degree Amanda had never seen before. "When my mother left," Sybok said after a long pause, "Father just seemed to... withdraw within himself. You don't know all there is to know about the Vulcan people. No outsider knows what it means to be a Vulcan male. Father would probably forsake me if he knew we were having this conversation. But for a Vulcan male, we cannot live without a wife or lover."

"Sybok what are you talking about?" 

"Vulcan males literally cannot survive, we die without a mate," Sybok confessed. "Amanda, Vulcan males have a biological imperative that drives us to mate. There are creatures on your earth that are driven to mate, are there not? The salmon which are driven to return to their spawning grounds?"

"What do salmon have to do with Vulcan males?" Amanda demanded. She didn't understand how this ridiculous conversation had taken such a turn. Salmon?

"Nothing, just an example of a species that has strong biological drives. Vulcans have strong biological drives as well. We Vulcan males have a unique reproductive drive. We experience something similar to what Humans would call a reproductive heat."

"Heat? I'm no biologist but I thought only females experience mating heat?"

"Not precisely heat, perhaps more like a rut, but again it is unique to Vulcans. I am told it is a very disturbing experience." Sybok said as a shiver ran through his body. "Its a heat, or a rut, or spawning, whatever you may compare it to. A sexually mature adult Vulcan male will be driven to mate, and if he does not have a compatible mate he will go mad and die."

"Pssh," Amanda scoffed. "Human males have tried to convince women for millennia that they will die without sex, lack of sex hasn't killed a man yet."

"Vulcan males are not like human men. We can and do die if we do not breed. It is a biological fact. One we do not discuss with outworlders for this very reason. For who could believe that the very staid, logical Vulcan male loses his mind and dies an agonizing death for lack of sex?"

"I don't believe it!" She denied at first and as she stared at Sybok's serious face she changed her mind. "No," Amanda said somberly. "No, you would not lie to me. How is it possible that I have never heard of this? I've lived here for over a year. I've never suspected anything like what you describe is possible."

"We are a private race. It is taboo to discuss it even among our own kind. No Vulcan would discuss it freely with an offworlder. I tell you this only because I think it important for you to understand where my father stands. He must have a wife. It is inevitable. Without one he would die. So you can imagine the disruption in our lives when my mother decided to leave?"

"I cannot imagine. Sarek doesn't discuss his marriage."

"No, I imagine he does not. My mother is very beautiful. She comes from a very old and prominent family from the northern mountain region. Their marriage was arranged when they were children, far younger than even myself," Sybok grinned. "Anyway, Vulcan parents arrange marriages at very young ages to ensure that when the Time comes, when we males come of age and experience our uh...Pon Farr, we will have a willing bride waiting."

"Sybok you'll forgive me if I say it all sounds quite barbaric?"

"It is barbaric and primitive. I believe people should be allowed to choose their mates but the risk an unmated male poses... Parents deemed arranged marriage the logical solution. I think people should be allowed to pursue happiness such as it is on Vulcan. My parents did not 'like' one another. They had nothing in common except their prominent families. My mother was not content to be the wife of the ambassador to earth, she did not want to leave Vulcan and travel with my father on his diplomatic missions. It caused a rift between them. Perhaps if they had been friends, and had something more to their relationship except duty they could have compromised. But my father does not compromise. And so he took up his post on Earth. And shortly afterward, my mother took up a religious life. Father and I have been alone ever since."

"Sybok, I don't think you should speak any more about this. This is your father's story." Amanda said shaking her head to close the subject. 

"It is my story too, and I tell you this because I like you. I like you with my father and I want to see the two of you together."

"I understand. All children want their parents to be happy. But Sybok it changes nothing. Sarek and I cannot be together. Your story convinces me more than ever that Sarek needs a Vulcan wife."

Sybok slapped his hand on her desk causing Amanda to jump in her seat.  
"You don't understand!" Sybok said his voice agitated.

"No! You don't understand," She countered. "Maybe I do like Sarek in that way ok? But so what? You just said Sarek needs a wife? Well, guess what? I'm not looking for a husband. I'm not ready to get married. Marriages are built on more than just attraction, its a lifetime commitment, and as you say it requires sacrifices and compromises. And maybe Sarek and I have a few things in common? Again so what? Sarek is 3 times my age. Hell, his son is older than I am. Our lifestyles are different, our lifespans are different. Are humans and Vulcans even biologically compatible in that way?"

"There's one way to find out," Sybok said raising his brows. 

"Sybok, be serious, will you? Be logical. Sarek and I do not suite one another."

"I disagree. You're the only logical choice. Otherwise, my grandparents will step in and find Father another unsuitable wife. One who won't be so accommodating as you are, one he didn't choose, and one who doesn't care about him. He'll go back to being the way he was after Mother left. Cold and distant. We were never really a family," Sybok said sadly. "We were just 3 people living separate lives. Mother had her religious studies, Father had his career as the science academy, and I had school. I've spent more time with Father since he met you than I have in years. I know your contract at the Science Academy is nearly over and I know you are considering returning to Earth. I ask you to reconsider that decision. Think about how you truly feel about Father. Think about the life you could have together. Despite his stubbornness, he is a good man. We may have our disagreements but I still care for him. I think you do too. So please give it some thought. I think that is all I can ask of you."

Sybok stood. "I think I have given you much to consider. I'll leave you to it." He bowed to Amanda and left her speechless at her desk. 

Me, Marry Sarek? Amanda shook her head vigorously in denial. Why was she even thinking about it? There was nothing to consider. Sarek was a Vulcan and she was a human woman. What could he possibly see in her that he found attractive? Sure they hung out together but that was only because he was her mentor at the Academy. All the visiting faculty were assigned Vulcan mentors... And yes he had invited her to his home where they shared dinners and drinks and long nights of conversation... but that didn't mean anything...

No! Amanda, stop dreaming. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in her little office. Sybok has you tripping, girl. Sarek is off-limits. He is your boss. And he will be leaving soon, taking up an assignment god only knew where for the Vulcan government. You might not see him again for years or ever... She stopped pacing when her heart lurched in her chest. She didn't want to think about him leaving. And if what Sybok said was true he would be forced to marry someone soon. Even if they were to ever meet again in the future he would belong to another. 

She went back to her desk and activated the communicator. Sarek answered immediately. 

"Amanda, to what do I an owe the honor of your call?" 

"Hi, Sarek. I was just thinking about you," She said nervously. God, she was behaving like a fool!

"Indeed?"

"Um yes. You know what? I'm sorry to disturb you, you're probably busy--"

"I am never too busy for you Amanda," he said earnestly and Amanda forgot what she was ever nervous about. She sighed in relief. Sarek always knew just what to say... "Sarek would you care to join me for dinner this evening at my apartment?"

He raised his brow in surprise. "I would be honored, Amanda. May I inquire what precipitated this request?"

"Well, I just thought it was about time I repaid you for all of the kindness you've shown me. I've been to your home for dinner several times and I have yet to invite you to mine. So how about you come over for a home-cooked meal tonight?"

"Yes, I accept."

"Great! I will see you at 8 pm, will that be acceptable?"

"That is quite acceptable. I look forward to seeing you then." Sarek gave the Vulcan salute and cut the connection. 

Amanda slumped back in her chair and let out a pent up breath. What the hell had she just done and why had she done it? 

"Sybok!" That little rat bastard...

She jumped up from her seat and rushed to the door so that she could catch up with him but she nearly tripped over his overgrown feet. He was standing right outside of her office door. 

"Careful T'Sai," he said as he caught her elbow to steady her. 

"Sybok what are you doing standing here?" She glared up at him. 

"Waiting for you, T'Kehr."

"Obviously. Why?" She asked.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with Father--"

"Eavesdropped," Amanda cut in.

Sybok continued, "...And I thought I could offer some assistance." 

"Assistance with what?" 

"Assistance with your date with Father." 

"I do not have a date with Sarek. I just invited him to dinner."

"At your apartment?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, by Terran standards when a woman invites a male acquaintance to her abode unchaperoned is that not a date?"

"It could also be just a friendly dinner." 

"But we have already established that you and Father are more than just friends." 

"We established no such thing. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and... do some things."

"Like what?" he said following behind her like an excited puppy. 

"Like none of your business." She was really frazzled now. What would she prepare? Vulcan cuisine or Human? Why would Sarek want Vulcan food prepared by a human? Wouldn't it be better to prepare some dishes she was more familiar with, something she couldn't ruin? Human food then. She rushed off in the direction of the Human enclave where she could shop. 

"Headed off for the Terran sector?" he asked as he tagged along, allowing his long legs to match her shorter stride. 

"If you insist on following me, yes. I need to shop." 

"I will assist you. I need to tell you some things about Vulcan males before your date." 

"Sybok, I don't need you telling me anything more about Vulcan males." 

"Are you certain? Wouldn't you like to know what foods Father likes?"

Amanda stopped and looked up at Sybok. He was tall and dark like most Vulcans, but Sybok had an open friendly face unlike most of the students she taught. He almost looked smug standing there looking down at her. He had broad shoulders and thick muscles like his father. He looked like a full-grown man even though he was still only a young adult and one of her students. 

Sometimes he seemed wise beyond his years. Something Amanda attributed to his living conditions. He was raised as a diplomat's son who had traveled the galaxy far and wide before coming home to study for his entrance exams into the VSA. He knew more about the galaxy and its inhabitants than she likely would ever know. But for all that, he was still just a kid according to Vulcan standards. A kid and officially one of her students. She should not be having discussions about dating with her student. 

"Look Sybok I appreciate that you would like to assist me, however, I think this is an inappropriate conversation. You are still a student. And though Vulcan does not have strict rules about fraternizing between students and faculty I think for my own sanity I need you to back off." 

"Back off?" he asked with a slight frown. And that was another thing, he had very poor control of his emotions. He was emoting in public and that would draw unwanted attention. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along like the misbehaving child that he was. 

"Sybok, you must learn better control. I know you've been raised off-world and didn't have to be so restrained. But you're home now. You are being far too evocative." 

Now Sybok frowned ever so slightly. "T'Kehr, I only wanted to render you assistance in payment for all the assistance you have rendered me and my family. May I accompany you on your shopping excursion in case you require my aid?"

Amanda side-eyed Sybok and sighed. He was never more suspicious as when he was being a polite 'Vulcan'. He was up to something. What she had no idea. 

"All right, if you insist on being a nuisance you can at least be useful. You can carry my bags."

"Excellent!" he said a little too enthusiastically causing several passersby to look at him askance. 

He subdued himself once more and resumed a more sedate walk towards the shops. 

Amanda shook her head. Sarek had his hands full with this boy. 

-=-=-=-=-

Sarek vacated his private rooms dressed for his dinner with Amanda. Sybok was seated at their communal dining table eating a late meal. He looked up when he heard Sarek enter the room and nearly choked on his food. 

"Father, where are you going dressed like that?" Sybok asked as he gazed at the splendor that was Sarek in formal Vulcan robes. 

"What do you mean dressed like this?" Sarek looked down at himself. He had meticulously chosen this suit specifically for this evening's meeting. 

"I mean you look... You look like you are going to an interview with the council. Who are you trying to impress?"

"I am not trying to impress anyone. I have been invited to Miss Grayson's house for dinner this evening and I decided it would be respectful to dress formally for the occasion." 

"Ah, and so you decided to wear your best suit of robes?"

"This is not my best suit of robes," Sarek stated. 

"It is, Father. I've seen you in nothing finer. I must insist that you go and change at once. And make haste, I don't want you late for your date." 

"Date? I said nothing about a date. Amanda has merely invited me to dine at her home to thank me." 

"Thank you for what?"

"For my hospitality in having her to our home for dinner numerous times." 

"OUR home," Sybok said. "It was I who invited her here for dinner that first time."

"And?"

"And yet she is thanking only you?" 

"I am your father and the head of the household. I am sure she is aware of the custom of thanking the head of the family." 

"I am sure she is aware of no such antiquated custom. She invited you, an unattached male to diner at her apartment. Unchaperoned. On Earth that is considered a date."

"Indeed? A date?" Sarek asked in disbelief. 

"Yes Father, and you cannot wear that to your date." 

"What is wrong with my attire? And this is not a date." 

"What is wrong is that it has far too many layers of clothing. You need to wear something more comfortable and with easier access." Sybok said and he circled his father while cataloging all of the outfits flaws.

"Easier access to what?"

Sybok strained to keep from rolling his eyes in an unVulcan like manner. "Easy access to your body, for a sexual liaison."

Sarek nearly choked on his own tongue. "I beg your pardon, my son? What are you speaking about? Who said anything about... a sexual liaison?"

"I did. That is what people do on a date Father, well at the end of the date. Everyone knows that if a woman invites you to her apartment for dinner that it is a date. And a sexual liaison is implied at the end of the date, or at the very least foreplay. And the last thing you want a woman to do is to have to peel you layer by layer like an artichoke. Now I suggest you go and change into your green robes, the dark ones with the tapered cuffs." 

"That suit is ill-fitting," Sarek said. 

"That suit is snug fitting and will show off your assets to good effect." 

"My son, you are mistaken. This is nonsense. I am going to a simple meal, not some... some... Date!" 

"It is a date, Father. I know what I'm talking about." 

"You know nothing of the sort." 

"I do know. I have lived on Terra and I have been a date before with a human female. And I've had sex before too, so I know that this outfit will never do." 

"Sybok, what are you saying? You have not had sex before." Sarek insisted. He could not believe what he had just leaned. He had no idea that Sybok had been let loose on Earth without proper supervision. He had many failings as a father but he had no idea it went so far as to jeopardize his child's health and safety. 

"How would you know that Father? You were not there." Sybok said with no accusation in his voice, but Sarek felt the old guilt of being away or occupied with work when his child had needed his guidance most. 

"But you are not yet of age. You have not experienced the Time," Sarek said.

"You do know we can have sex outside of the Time don't you father?" Sybok asked his father with an indulgent smirk. 

"I do know it. The question is how do you know it?"

"I am not a child Father. I have grown up in case you have not noticed. I have seen and experienced as much of this world and the federation as you have."

Sarek sighed. Sybok was an unusual boy and it was Sarek's own fault. He had forced the boy to grow up too fast, taken him out of school and traveled with the boy to his diplomatic assignments. At the time he had believed it better for his son to be with him rather than be abandoned by both mother and father but he had deprived Sybok of a normal Vulcan childhood. Sarek despaired that Sybok would ever fit into Vulcan society as he was now. If he had the chance to do it all again he would make different choices for his son. But he could only move forward. He would have to be less indulgent with Sybok and enforce the teachings of Surak more strictly. And he should begin by being a good example. 

Sarek took on a resigned expression. "Sybok perhaps you are correct. I shall call Amanda and cancel our meeting--"

"No Father!" Sybok insisted, taking Sarek by the arm and stopping him. This was so frustrating. First, he had to convince Amanda to ask his father out and now his father was trying to cancel? Not on his watch! These two were going to be the cause of his premature aging, Sybok thought. 

"Father you cannot do that. You cannot cancel a date once you have committed to it. It would be... would be illogical! Women take these things very seriously. I am sure Amanda has already cooked and prepared her home for you. You would be standing her up, committing a severe social faux pas."

"But I do not wish to give her the wrong impression," Sare said. Or you my son, he thought. 

"And what is the wrong impression? You agreed to the date, didn't you want to go just ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, but that was before I knew it was a 'date'." 

"Father. I do not understand why you hesitate. You were looking forward to this dinner with Amanda. Whether you call it a date or not is irrelevant."

"I was looking forward to a simple dinner, not a date with 'a sexual liaison' implied"...

"Why? Don't you want to have sex with Amanda?"

"Sybok! That is none of your concern. I have been remiss in enforcing the teachings of Surak with you." 

Sybok rolled his eyes in human fashion. "Father, please be logical. You are a mature adult male and T'sai Amanda is an attractive adult female. When consenting adults are attracted to one another a liaison is the logical next step. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And what you two do in private is your own business. Now do not stand the lady up. Please go and change quickly into the green suit and make me proud as your son." Sybok patted his father's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

"Sybok?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I do not require your pride, only your logic."

"Yes, Father," Sybok agreed, bowing his head obediently. 

"And Sybok?"

"Yes, Father?" Sybok responded as an obedient son should.

"I also request that we will never speak of sexual liaisons again." 

Sybok's eyes brightened and he grinned slightly, "Yes, Father." 

Sarek sighed. "Sybok, control, my son." He placed his hand atop Sybok's, "You must learn control." 

Sybok tried but he could not contain his grin. "Yes, Father."

Sarek looked at his son a long moment before he hastened to his rooms to change his robes. 

-=-=-=-=-

T'Kehr = Teacher  
T'Sai = Lady  
*"Out of the mouth of babes and sucklings..." Psalm 8:2


	2. A Date With Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sarek met Amanda Grayson he had no idea that she would become his destiny, but he is about to find out.

-=-=-=-=-

Vulcans did not experience nervousness, Sarek reminded himself as he skillfully piloted his transport from his home's hangar on the outskirts of ShiKahr. He set the controls on auto and allowed the local air traffic control center to guide the craft to Amanda's apartment complex after clearing his personal airspace.

While the scenery of ShiKahr's skyline whizzed past his widow, Sarek turned his mind inward and tried to practice the well-used mental exercises of control. But tonight he was not able to control the threads of his normally highly disciplined thoughts. Instead, his mind drifted to thoughts of tonight and his dinner with Amanda which was not a date. 

Great Surak! How had his life come to this moment? How had he ended up in this vehicle, wearing an ill-fitting suit, and trying to avoid thinking of a sexual liaison with an attractive human female? With perfect recall and clarity his mind was transported back in time to the first moment he had met Amanda Grayson. That day he would never have guessed that the course of his carefully planned life would forever be altered.

-=-=-=-=-

An unusual sound rang through the hot afternoon air and caught Sarek quite off guard, arresting him in his seat. Laughter. The sound was alien on his home planet and the person making the sound was just as alien. A human female. He knew this at once, having lived on Earth for several years he had heard it many times. Sarek knew of no being in the galaxy that made quite such a sound in quite such a manner. Sarek was almost an expert at interpreting the various sounds humans made.

His acute Vulcan hearing often put him at a disadvantage on a planet teeming with humanity. He was often barraged with the sounds of a human's loud banter. He could clearly hear human bodily functions and the sounds that their harsh fabrics made as they swished about in their uniforms and hard-soled shoes. But nothing ever quite prepared him for the sound of human emotions freely expressed, particularly their laughter. 

Right now the sound stunned him as a dousing of ice-cold water poured on his head would stun him. It came as a surprise to him to hear such emotion expressed so freely at home on Vulcan soil. He looked around him for the perpetrator of this faux pas. 

There! A group of Terran students was congregating at a table on the far side of the courtyard, an area that fell under the shade of the Academy's administrative building. Sarek was sitting alone at a table on the sunny side of the courtyard of the Vulcan science academy going over some notes before his meeting. He was not technically a faculty member, having resigned his position to take up diplomatic duties when his father retired, but he was still an occasional lecturer at the esteemed academy. 

Vulcan had changed so much since his assignment on Earth. And Sarek had changed as well. When he traveled to Earth for the first time he was a married man with a wife and child waiting for him at home. He returned to Vulcan a divorced man and a single father. His son was a stranger to him and his home was cold and unwelcoming now that his wife was gone and his parents had moved into government lodgings. 

At home on Vulcan after an extended stay off-world, he felt out of place. For once in his life, Sarek found himself in want of the companionship of others and so he had come to work at the Academy to review the latest experiments and scientific studies being conducting. He had agreed to conduct several lectures on Earth/Vulcan history and culture and had been assigned a student-teacher from Earth to mentor. He was to meet with the new teacher from the Earth studies department here in the courtyard at noon, but his luncheon partner was late. He supposed humans would say fashionably late. However, this was not the Earth, this was Vulcan and on Vulcan one arrived precisely at the appointed hour and not a moment early or late. 

Preoccupied with these thoughts, Sarek was taken by surprise again when a shadow fell over his table.

"Ambassador Sarek?" A young woman asked as she approached him with her hand extended in the Earth manner of greeting with a handshake.  
Sarek remained stock-still and looked the woman up and down. She was wearing the robes of a professor but looked no older than the group of students she had just emerged from. Was this woman whom he had mistaken for a student the new teacher from the Earth studies department?

"Miss Amanda Grayson?" Sarek asked.

Amanda realized as she stood with her hand extended that Sarek was not going to shake her hand and she raised her hand in the Vulcan greeting instead. 

"Yes, I'm Amanda. I come to serve."

"Your service honors us," Sarek answered automatically. "Shall we commence with the briefing?"

"Briefing? Oh, I thought this was an informal meeting to get to know one another, seeing as we'll be working closely together this semester."

"Indeed?" Sarek asked as he watched Amanda take a seat.

"Yes. Didn't the Head Master tell you?"

"To what are you referring?"

"You and I will be working together to present several lectures to the students comparing and contrasting Vulcan/human relations on Earth since our First Contact. I can teach the students all about Earth until I'm blue in the face, but they will always be at a disadvantage learning from someone whose approach is all from the human cultural perspective. I thought it would be wonderful if you could give the students some insight from someone who has lived on Earth but who views Terra from an impartial outside perspective." 

"That sounds logical."

"I am honored, Ambassador."

"You may call me Sarek. I am not working here in my diplomatic capacity."

"Ok, thank you, Sarek. I hope I did not annoy you too much with my little group over there?" She pointed over to the table where the students were still huddled. 

Sarek thought she knew very well that she had if she needed to ask but he said, "I felt no such emotion."

"Of course, I beg your pardon. I meant... I thought I saw some disapproval from you regarding our behavior. I know we were a bit loud for Vulcan ears, but the students had just ended a long morning of solitary study, and we humans can only take so much silence before it becomes deafening." 

"Silence becomes deafening?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Sure. You haven't heard that human expression before? Silence is deafening or silence speaks volumes, etc.?"

"I have not put much thought into human idioms which are often highly illogical." 

"Most of the modern figures of speech and idioms sound illogical to humans as well but I can assure you, when they were coined they were quite logical... I think." 

"Logical? How so?" Sarek asked much to his own chagrin. He was no linguist and had no affinity for languages and their study, yet he found himself very interested in the subject. Or perhaps more honestly, very interested in the current speaker. 

"Well, for example..." Amanda hedged, "um...well... for example... if I say your silence speaks volumes, it means that what you do not say is as informative as what you do say. Or when we say a person isn't worth their salt. In ancient times people were paid in salt as currency. The saying survived even while the culture in which the saying originated has died long ago and Earth doesn't even use a currency now." 

"Do Vulcan languages have idioms and expressions that survive long after the culture it sprang from has died?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, there are many ancient words and phrases that survive in the high Vulcan dialect but which generally have no modern meaning or equivalent." 

"There you have it. Perhaps that should be the subject of one of our lessons? I'm a bit of a linguist. I think it would be fun to explore your high Vulcan and Earth standard for similarities and cultural significance. I'm also fascinated by the various clan dialects I hear the students use when not in class and in informal groups. Like Earth, I observe Vulcanians have many different languages and cultures. On Earth, we tend to think of Vulcan as a monolith, a single race under a single philosophical system of logic. But since I've been here I've seen so many different philosophies and variations on the theme of Logic. And different kinds of people!" Amanda said in awe. 

"I've met students from the hottest darkest parts of the planet with skin the color of the richest darkest olive and even Vulcan students from off-world colonies who you would never know were even Vulcan. I've even seen a Vulcan smile." Amanda smiled at the memory.

"Indeed Miss Grayson?" Sarek said. He was completely charmed by her enthusiasm for his world. 

"Amanda," she said.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, just Amanda is fine, Sarek." She said his name with emphasis.

"Just Amanda is not the Vulcan way," Sarek said. "As my esteemed colleague, you are entitled to be called T'Kehr, teacher."

"Just Amanda is my way and I am not Vulcan."

"No, you are not." Sarek conceded. "However, I believe there is a human proverb; 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'"?

"Touche, Ambassador Sarek. We do say that and I believe it is a wise sentiment." 

"Then shall we agree that I will call you 'just Amanda' and you will call me 'just Sarek'," Sarek said with a lilt to his voice that Amanda could almost mistake as humor. 

"Agreed," She said. "I can see why you're such a successful diplomat."

Sarek bowed his head in acknowledgment of the compliment. "Amanda, what brings you to Vulcan?"

"I came for the weather" Amanda grinned.

"Vulcan weather?" Sarek questioned in disbelief and Amanda cracked a grin

"No." She laughed again and this time the sound enveloped him like a soothing balm. "Honestly?" she asked. 

"Yes, I would not ask if I wanted an untruth."

"Well, it wouldn’t strictly be a lie, just a little prevarication."

"And what is the difference?"

"We humans tend to 'tell the truth but tell it slant'*," Amanda confessed.

"I do not comprehend your meaning."

"I mean we can tell the truth in a way that doesn’t tell all the truth all at once. Yes, I know Vulcans do not lie and so you would not understand this behavior, but humans tend to care more about feelings than facts. We tell a shade of truth sometimes to save face or to spare the other person’s feelings."

"It seems a complicated form of communication."

"Oh, it is. However, the alternative is to lay oneself bare to scrutiny and censure. So to answer your question, I came for the adventure of it all and to stick it to my parents. They don’t like Vulcan or what it stands for."

"And what does Vulcan stand for, in their opinion?"

"Progress. The unknown. The loss of Earth as the center of the known universe. Loss of innocence. For whatever reason, there are a lot of Terran’s who despise all aliens and what they represent to humans. And to them, Vulcans are the worst of the aliens we've contacted."

"I am aware of such humans. But why do they single out Vulcans?"

"Well, it cannot have escaped your notice that many find your forthright mannerisms rude? Vulcans do not prevaricate."

"Perhaps. But that is highly illogical. In fact, I have found during my assignment to Earth that some humans trust pretty lies rather than the ugly truth."

"Just so. And Vulcan is far more technologically advanced than Earth even though we've made leaps and bounds in warp propulsion. Mentally and physically Vulcans are stronger than any other species we’ve encountered. That intimidates a lot of folks. I came here to show people like my parents that Vulcans are not a threat to humanity," she grinned.

Sarek thought her ideas were extremely naive. Vulcan was indeed a threat but it reaffirmed his belief that he had been doing his job adequately if she and other humans believed that Vulcan was harmless.

Sarek did not share the views of the Vulcan council members who thought humans to be little more than undisciplined children that needed to be herded and guided in their exploration of the galaxy. Humans were proving to be a nuisance to the council with their Star Fleet. They had successfully formed the Federation of plants and dragged Vulcan into it as a founding member. They were exploring ever farther and deeper into unexplored territories and soon their reach would be beyond anyplace Vulcan had ever dared venture. Sarek believed that Humanity and the Federation were the future and an independent Vulcan was a thing of the past, but he dared not share those thoughts with anyone, not even his parents. 

Amanda and the humans living and working together on Vulcan were a testament to the new status quo in the galaxy. Their two worlds shared a yet unacknowledged destiny and Sarek believed that destiny was their eventual union. "May we together become greater than the sum of both of us," Sarek had said. 

Since that first meeting, Sarek had thought of destiny many times. Amanda's tenure on Vulcan would soon come to an end and then what? They would be parted forever. Of course, there was a way for them to be parted from one another and yet never part. He was an adult. Amanda, though very young was also an adult. And they were attracted to one another, it was illogical to deny that. Illogical to deny that he desired Amanda physically and romantically. Illogical to deny that this was a date. Perhaps it was time for him to acknowledge their shared destiny and work towards achieving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emily Dickison - "Tell all the truth but tell it slant"  
> *Surak - "The Savage Curtain" Star Trek: TOS


	3. Save the Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sarek and Amanda's first date. Will it also be their last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have a confession. I hear voices in my head and they will not be quiet. This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be and longer than I usually post. But these two characters, when they get together they just will not shut up!
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to cut out their chit-chat and I couldn't break it up into two parts with a cliff hanger so here it all is, the entire DATE.

/*-/*-/

Amanda checked the food that was being kept warm in the food synthesizer. Then she checked herself in the mirror hanging from the door of her closet and adjusted her dress one last time. She was dressed in Terran clothing tonight, a long silky sundress that she had saved for a special occasion. She normally wore clothing in the Vulcan fashion which was layered and more suited to the intense heat of the day. But the Human sector where she lived provided climate controlled apartments and so she could indulge in wearing a dress tonight.

Sarek would be there at any moment. In fact, he should be there right about now. Vulcans were notorious for being precisely on time. It wasn't like Sarek to be late even by a minute. If there was some work delay he would inform her immediately.

She hoped he had not stood her up. No, Sarek would not do that. Vulcans did not lie. If Sarek said he was coming then he would be here. Unless something had gone wrong? An emergency? Amanda's heart pounded and she paced her apartment floor. What if--

Before she could finish her thought the door chimed and she nearly tripped over her own feet on her way to answer it.

Sarek! Now that he had arrived Amanda was as nervous as a schoolgirl. She fanned herself with her hand and took a deep breath. Calm down girl, she admonished herself. This was just a friendly dinner nothing more. Why she allowed Sybok to get into her head and mess her up she had no idea. As she made her way to the door she thought of the different ways she was going to strangle Sybok's Vulcan neck the next time she saw him. 

The next thing she thought was "Damn!" when she opened the door and saw Sarek standing there wearing a dark green outfit that fit him to perfection and showed off his trim body including thick muscles and taut abs. 

Well fuck me, Amanda thought. She stepped aside and allowed Sarek to enter her apartment. He stepped just inside the door and then turned to face her. 

"Good evening Amanda." Sarek bowed formally.

"Evening Sarek," She said looking him up and down. "Would you like me to take your ...um...?" Was he even wearing an outer garment? Vulcans usually wore an outer robe even in ShiKahr full summer heat, but Sarek looked as if he were wearing the tightest possible robes ever. She could literally see the outline of his six-pack abs. 

"No, I am quite comfortable as I am," he said. 

He didn't look comfortable to Amanda. There was just the barest hit of tension in his broad shoulders but she kept that opinion to herself. Instead, she asked "Alright then, I hope you brought your appetite?" and proceeded to escort him into the living room/dining room area of the small apartment.

"Appetite?" Sarek asked, "I have been advised that the traditional gift to bring is wine or roses, neither of which can be easily procured on Vulcan. However, I have this," Sarek presented Amanda with an intricately carved cask. She lifted the heavy bottle but could not read the label which was printed in ancient Vulcan. 

"What is it?"

"It is a brandy produced here on Vulcan," Sarek said. 

"Wow! Thank you, Sarek. This should be lovely with our dinner. I hope you are hungry? I made a few different Earth dishes, a little Italian American fusion. I wasn't sure what you would enjoy though I know you are no stranger to Earth cuisine." 

"I have a sufficient appetite and I have every confidence that the meal will be agreeable." 

"Oh good. I hope you find everything palatable. I even have a special treat for you later after diner." Amanda smiled with a mischievous tilt to her lips. 

"Oh?" Sarek said his voice a bit too high pitched and his eyes wide with surprise. 

"Yes, I baked molten lava cakes. I heard that it is a favorite dessert of yours." 

"Oh," he said again, this time sounding more sedate. "I have never had it before. And I wonder who told you that I have a favorite food?"

"I should have known better than to listen to him, but it was Sybok. We met after school and he helped me shop for tonight. I hope that was alright?" 

"I can find no reason to object to Sybok assisting you. You are his teacher and he is quite taken with you."

"Well, he's a good kid. And he seems kind of lonely." At Sarek's look of disbelief she clarified, "I know, I know, Vulcans do not suffer such emotion. But you know he's not like the other children don't you Sarek?" 

"How do you mean?" Sarek stood a little straighter and asked rather too sharply. 

"I meant no offense. I simply meant that he has been raised in a different environment. He is well-traveled and a bit more sophisticated than the other students his age. He is years ahead of the others. He is only in my class because the academy will not accept the transcripts of the coursework he completed off-world." 

"Yes, I know and the fault is my own. I have not been attentive enough to his instruction and did not take the necessary precautions to ensure his coursework would be acceptable." 

"I don't think that is all there is to it. He is just different, Sarek. Some children are just born with a special light. Sybok has abilities that far exceed his peers. He was home tutored by some of the best minds the Federation has to offer and he has traveled a great deal off-world. His peers have been scholars and other diplomats and their families. He just doesn't have much in common with the other students who know nothing but Vulcan and their respective clans." 

Amanda guided him to the sofa of her living room and then went to her kitchenette for glasses. 

"Let's sit and talk here for a moment and have some of this fine Vulcan brandy. I know Vulcans do not normally drink alcohol so this is a real surprise." 

Sarek took the proffered glass once the brandy was poured and took a sip. "Indeed, Vulcans do not imbibe most beverages of indulgence because it has no effects on us for good or ill. However, we do partake in our own homegrown fermented brew. We do not become intoxicated to the degree other species do but we enjoy it for medicinal purposes and it is still used for special ceremonies. This vintage belongs to my family. I have an uncle that manages the business and I hope that Sybok will take up the task once he comes of age. Until then it is held in trust for me and my children."

Amanda sipped the brandy and felt a pleasant burn warming her belly. "I don't see Sybok as the vintner type." 

"It is his duty. Every Vulcan has duties and obligations which he cannot escape." 

"Really? Then why aren't you running the family business? Why does it fall upon Sybok?"

"My parents wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps and become a diplomat. That was is my duty. As you know I would much prefer teaching." 

"Yes. I did wonder how an astrophysicist became an ambassador." 

"Duty," Sarek said simply and took another sip of his brandy. 

"It must be difficult to put aside personal aspirations for the good of the many?" Amanda asked.

"It can be. However, service to a higher calling has its own rewards." 

"I suppose. On Earth, we are encouraged to pursue and achieve personal goals. When they did away with capitalism a vast portion of the population found themselves at loose ends. Many jobs were eliminated due to automation and then trade with the other planets sent even more jobs off-world. People started to look for something to make them feel useful. A lot of people join Starfleet because of that. Some pursue artistic endeavors, and those of us with no particular talents become simple school teachers."

"You are more than a simple school teacher, Amanda. You are also an explorer. You have traveled to one of the least visited of the Federation planets. And though your teaching methods are unconventional compared to those of Vulcan, you have had a great effect on your students, especially Sybok. He is much more agreeable since studying under you." 

"He says the same about you." 

"What is that?"

"Sybok said that you are more agreeable since I became his teacher."

"Indeed? Why is that?"

"Well, he seems to think our friendship has caused a positive change in you. And I have to admit, I think I agree with his assessment. When I first met you I thought you were just a little intimidating." Amanda laughed at herself. "Who am I kidding? You scared me." 

"I did? I had no intention of frightening you. I do beg your pardon."

"Don't worry about it Sarek, I figured out you were a big ol' softie soon enough. I can see how much you care for Sybok and that's a plus in my book" 

"What book is that?"

"The book I use to keep track of people I like," She grinned at Sarek and then stood. "C'mon dinner's waiting." Amanda extended her hand to Sarek thinking he would hand her the empty brandy glass but instead he took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the dining table. She felt a jolt where their hands met and there was an electric current between them that made her feel self-conscious and nervous. 

Skin to skin contact was usually forbidden. Was Sarek reading her mind or her emotions right now? Did he know what he was doing to her by touching her bare skin? Please god, do not let him know that I want to rip that suit off of him. She really wanted to pull him along to her bedroom, not bring him to the dining table. Suddenly she hated the food that was warming in her synthesizer. She was hungry for something far more appetizing than the vegan lasagna or the Italian bread or the salad awaiting them. It was going to be a long night.

-=-=-=

Amanda didn't know how she made it through dinner with Sarek who gave faint praise in his stoic Vulcan manner. Somehow they managed to keep the conversation light and pleasant. She talked about her childhood and Sarek talked more about his family's business ventures. Finally, it was time to present Sarek with his special treat. Molten Lava Cake. It was a rich gooey dark chocolate confection served hot with a scoop of cold Vulcan Vanilla bean ice cream.

Sarek's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he took his first look at his so-called 'favorite dessert'. Sarek didn't want to insult Amanda since he could tell she was proud of the dish and had no doubt spent a fair amount of credits to find chocolate and vanilla flavorings on Vulcan. So he tasted the cake without a hint of trepidation. He had eaten far worse looking foods during his tenure as a diplomat. 

The first taste was a delicious surprise. The hot 'lava' filling was not slimy or gelatinous as he thought it would be. The texture was velvety smooth and somewhat soothing just like the brandy they drank earlier. Before he knew it he had consumed his entire desert and even unconsciously licked his lips. 

Amanda watched Sarek enjoy the dessert and felt elation at her accomplishment. Sarek liked it! He really liked it! And he was not just being polite. He was licking his lips to savor the last drop. 

Amanda's eyes followed Sarek's tongue on its journey around his mouth and she almost moaned. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen a Vulcan do. 

"Here," she said pushing her unfinished dish forward. "Have me uh... have mine too." 

Normally Sark was careful not to overindulge in anything so sweet but the portion was small and Amanda seemed very pleased with his response so he took the remainder of her cake and finished that too. 

With dinner over, they went back to the sofa to listen to music Amanda had playing softly on her intercom system. 

"Sarek I'm curious about something. I know most Vulcans are touch-sensitive telepaths but I have never actually seen anyone practice telepathy. Why is that? I would think telepathy would make for much easier communication than talking." 

Sarek was starting to feel even more uncomfortable now that the meal was over and his stomach was full. His clothes felt even tighter and the room felt overly warm to him. He was surprised that Amanda did not feel it too since humans were much more sensitive to the heat than Vulcans were.

"It is to be expected that you will not observe telepathy being practiced in public. It is a highly intimate act. I think it is even more intimate than a human kiss which Vulcans would consider vulgar in public." 

"Really? How so?"

"From my observation, I think a kiss is just the exchange of saliva," Sarek said with a distasteful moue of his mouth. "When Vulcans touch, we exchange not only our thoughts and emotions but an insight into our minds, our true selves." 

"Like your soul?"

"We do not believe in a soul but rather the Katra. And yes, some believe that when you touch a Vulcan deep enough to see his Katra then you have witnessed the very essence of the person." 

"Yeah, that sounds deeper than anything a kiss could do." Amanda agreed. "Sarek have you ever been kissed? By a human?"

"No, I have not." 

"Well, I have a crazy idea. What if I gave you a human kiss and you gave me a Vulcan one? Another cultural exchange? Hmm?"

"I do not think that is a good idea." 

"Why not? I won't tell anyone, it will be just between you and me. We're not in public now Sarek. No one needs to know except us." 

"Amanda, a human kiss is rather superficial and unhygienic, whereas a Vulcan kiss... You do not understand what it means for me to touch your mind even briefly." 

"Why not?" She pouted and leaned towards him on the sofa. "It will be just a quick peck on the lips. No tongue, I promise." She said smiling.

"But I cannot promise not to see what you do not wish me to see, were I to touch your mind. It is a very invasive encounter. You must be very certain you trust the person you are allowing access to your mind."

"Sarek I trust you. I trust you with my life. If I don't know anything else I know you would never harm me. Do you recall my 'Sarek book', the one that I mentioned earlier? I have you written down as the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man that I've ever known."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes, you are kind to children and animals and illogical human females, and I want you to touch my mind Sarek, please?"

Sarek had not expected this so soon. He knew that kissing came at the end of a date. He knew he would have to briefly touch Amanda for their good night kiss and he had even allowed her to touch him earlier when she took his hand to guide him to dinner, but he had been shielded so he could not read her then. Now she was inviting him to do so and he could not find a single logical reason why he should not. What was wrong with his mind tonight? There must be a logical reason for the actions he was contemplating?

"Alright," he heard himself agreeing. "But is it not warm in here to you?" He asked her as he struggled to loosen the ties to his robes just a bit in order to help him cool off. 

"No warmer than the usual night in ShiKahr." She said while she slid closer to him on the sofa. "Sarek if you do not want to do this, I understand. I do not want to force you. I was just curious." 

"No. I do want to. And curiosity is a very admirable trait. I find it to be one of your best qualities." 

"Really? On Earth, they say curiosity killed the cat." 

"Why is the cat killed? Your people have such violent ideas." Sarek said as he leaned closer to her and shook his head.

"Well, there's more to it. They also say, satisfaction brought him back." 

"Is that so, Amanda?"

"Hmm-hmm." She nodded eagerly.

"I think I should satisfy your curiosity." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, will you permit me to touch you now?"

"Oh god yes," she said. She was nearly bent backward on the sofa when Sarek slowly lifted his hand and touched her cheek lightly. At first, she just felt the warmth of his slightly roughened skin touching hers. But then gradually she felt more. Not just on her face but all over her body. Heat. She was so hot. How had it gotten so hot in here so fast? And she could barely get enough air in her lungs. She had made sure to take her triox compound dose today so she shouldn't have this much trouble breathing but her breaths were coming in pants all of a sudden and her pulse was racing. 

What the fuck was happening to her? Maybe this Vulcan kissing thing was a little too intense for her after all. But the longer the touch went on, the calmer she got. Amanda realized it was not her body feeling these things, it was Sarek's body that was on fire. His skin felt flushed and too sensitive. He wanted to get out of that too tight suit. He wanted Amanda to take it off of him piece by piece. And then he wanted her to kiss him wherever and however she wanted to.

Amanda thought Sarek would read her mind during their touch, not the other way around. To feel someone's desire for you was amazing. On earth, a guy might try to maneuver you into touching his junk but on Vulcan they got you to touch their souls. And damn she wanted Sarek's soul. 

She reached up and cupped the back of his head to draw his mouth down to hers. Vulcans didn't lie but humans certainly did. Right now Amanda couldn't help but break the promise she had given not five minutes ago. She had only meant to give him a chaste peck of the lips but before she knew what she was doing she was licking his lips to see if there was any trace of tonight's dessert left. Then her tongue was parting his lips and she was sucking his face like it was the kiss of life. 

Holy hell Sarek tasted good! She thought as their tongues met for the first time.

She felt Sarek grunt or was that a laugh? Was he truly reading her thoughts? Did he know she would love for him to pin her down to this couch and do all kinds of naughty things to her body?

"I know," She heard Sarek say. But she was still kissing him so he must have said it to her mind. 

Damn!

/*-/*-/

"Sarek?" Amanda said. She stretched her arms over her head gracefully and took a stealthy peeked at Sarek who was laying next to her in her bed.

"Mmm. Yes, Amanda?" Sarek lazily traced the delicate skin on her hip marveling at the softness while his hand wandered over the contours of her curves.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"A secret? I think considering our current circumstances you may tell me anything. I would like for there to be no secrets between us," Sarek answered. 

"Ok then." She settled in closer to him. "I think I need to confess something."

"What is it?"

"I think... I might be falling for you," she whispered. 

"Falling?"

"Yes. Like in love." Amanda bit her lip waiting for his response. 

"Ah, is that so?" was all he replied.

"Yes," She said softly. Now she was feeling like a fool. Why had she told him that?

"Well then, I am inclined to believe you. And I shall keep your secret safe." He said finally. 

"That's it? No confessions of your own?" Amanda asked.

"I have kept no secrets from you, Amanda. Everything that I am I have shared with you through our meld." 

"Oh? Meld?" Amanda looked perplexed. Was that some Vulcan slang for sex?

"Yes, the mind-meld. That is what we call the joining of minds."

"Ah. I like that. Mind meld." She repeated and then leaned forward and kissed his lips as if she had every right to. "I can't believe this has happened." She said when they came apart. 

"Is this not the result of very careful planning, even down to the very intoxicating dessert? Do you mean to tell me you did not invite me to your home for this sexual liaison?"

"This sexuwhat? No! Where would you get that idea?" She asked sitting up and staring at him in disbelief. 

Sarek was stubbornly silent as he stared back at her. 

"Mmm," She nodded, "I already know. I cannot believe you took sex advice from your son!"

"An unusually mature child, you said it yourself," Sarek defended his illogical behavior. 

"But still, Sarek. Sybok? Why? Don't you have any friends your own age?" 

"Sybok said he had experience with human dates and that this," he gestured his hand between their two naked bodies, "was the expected finale to a Date. Is it not the case?"

"Date?" Amanda said as if she had never heard the word before which left Sarek looking perplexed this time.

"Yes," Sarek said hesitantly. Now he was thinking himself the world's greatest fool. Why had he listened to Sybok! "Amanda, was this not a date? You invited me to dine at your home, unchaperoned. You accepted my traditional date gift. You fed me, intoxicated me, and then you--"

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Amanda cut him off. "Okay, yes this was a date." She conceded and she had never seen Sarek look so relieved in her life.

"Very well. And Amanda, did you not also take relationship advice from a child?"

"Well, yes but that is different." 

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, he is chronologically older than I am. And second, he didn't tell me to seduce you or say anything SEX." 

"Didn't he? You said this was his idea, that he even suggested my 'favorite' dessert which I am certain Sybok knew would have an intoxicating effect on Vulcans." 

"I am certain he knew it too, that rascal." Amanda laughed. "I don't know if we should thank him or spank him." She joked. 

"Neither. I would never strike my child Amanda, and neither will I thank him for his interference this evening. Luckily the chocolate has only a mild effect. He put our safety in jeopardy and must be disciplined. I could have injured you."

"Sarek I know you would never hit Sybok, it was just a joke. I know you love him in your own Sarek way. And you would never injure me, chocolate or no chocolate."

"Vulcans are many times more powerful than the average human. I could have easily injured you without meaning too had I been completely inebriated."

"Well, you weren't. You just had a nice chocolate buzz. From what I could tell from our MELD, it felt good." Amanda went back to snuggling herself against Sarek remembering how good it felt to share the effects of the chocolate through their mind-melding bond.

"Then we are in agreement. Tonight was a mitigated success." He proclaimed. 

"I wouldn't go that far. This was not supposed to happen."

"Why not, you agree it was a date and that you are well pleased with it?"

"Yes but... it was a FIRST DATE! I don't give it up on the first date!" 

"Do you not? Really?" He asked and Amanda could feel through their touch that her naked body currently rubbing against his said otherwise. 

"No Sarek! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Amanda asked and feigned an innocence she was absolutely not feeling.

"I think you are a very aesthetically appealing female with above-average intelligence and demeanor." 

"Aw, really?"

"Yes of course," he assured her. 

Amanda snuggled close to Sarek's side feeling pretty pleased with herself. "I'm sorry about your suit."

"Do not be concerned, the robes were ill-fitting."

"No, I've never seen you look so handsome as you did tonight. I wanted to rip your clothes off as soon as I saw you." 

"That was the intent, to facilitate the sexual liaison." 

"Alright, you can stop saying that now, and I insist on paying for the repairs to your robes."

"Amanda, it is of little consequence. I am... pleased with the outcome of the evening if not with the means by which it came about."

"So am I. You know your son has orchestrated this entire evening up to and including the "you know what"?"

"Yes, he did. I will have a talk with him about his responsibilities as a young adult and future head of the family."

"Don't be hard on him. He meant well. He cares about you so much and wants the best things for you. I would say he loved you if it wouldn't insult your Vulcan sensibilities." 

Sarek grumbled. He knew very well about Sybok's unusually strong attachment to him and it did not insult his Vulcan sensibilities. A child should be attached to the parent and vice versa. It was illogical to fight one's natural instincts especially if those instincts preserved the species. There was no greater attachment in nature than that between parent and child. That is, except for the powerful bond formed between mates. 

"Amanda, I need to discuss something with you." 

"What is it Sarek?"

"It is about the future, our future." 

"What about it?" 

"Your tenure on Vulcan will come to an end soon." 

Amanda felt her high feeling fading. "Yes, I know. I'll be going home soon." 

"I do not wish you to go." 

"I do not want to go. I am just getting settled in hee. We are just getting to know one another better. But Sarek, you know off-worlders are not permitted to live on Vulcan without special permission. I must have a reason to stay, like a job or family relations already permanently residing here." 

"Your extended stay could be arranged."

"But how? I know Vulcans do not bend rules, not even for Ambassadors. I do not have a job offer from the academy forthcoming. I do not speak Vulcanian well enough to teach anywhere else or do anything else here on Vulcan for that matter. So the odds of finding a position here are slim to none." 

"You could stay if you had a family here; if you were a Vulcan citizen." 

"Again how? I do not have family here. You and Sybok are the closest relations I have. And the path to Vulcan citizenship is the most stringent in the Federation. The only exception is becoming a citizen by adoption or marriage..."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"If you were to marry a Vulcan citizen you would become a part of his family and therefore a citizen yourself." 

Amanda stared st Sarek for a long time while suspicion and wonder played across her expressive face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Do you find the proposal agreeable?"

"No! I mean yes... I mean maybe... Sarek you can't ask a girl to marry you on the first date." 

"Why not? We have dated, we have had sex, we agree we are compatible, I wish you to stay, you wish to stay. The logical way for you to stay is if we are married." 

"But I can't just marry you out of the blue." 

"Why not?" Now that Sarek had worked out the logic of the situation he was one hundred percent behind the idea. Amanda Grayson would be his wife. "Amanda, I understand that on Earth humans have long courtships and short marriages. I intend for us to have the opposite. I prefer a short courtship and a long marriage." 

"But this is all so sudden! Yesterday I just was a plain old school teacher and now you want me to marry you, the ambassador to Earth?" 

"I am not currently an ambassador. I am also just a school teacher." 

"Yeah, one who is an award-winning astrophysicist and who owns a vineyard. You see? I just learned that about you tonight. What else do I need to learn about you? That is why we have long courtships on Earth, to increase the chances of the marriage lasting longer." 

"That is illogical. But I understand your apprehension. You will not be marrying an ordinary man, you will be marrying a Vulcan and all that goes with it." 

"So? I do not see a BIG difference between you and other men," She said looking him up and down.

"There is a HUGE difference. You see, on Vulcan when we marry, we not only join physically but psychically. Our minds will be bound together telepathically in a bond that cannot be easily broken. I will know your thoughts and you will know mine even if separated physically. We will become one on a level unheard of and unimagined on Earth. There will never be secrets between us. You will never betray me and I shall never betray you. My mind and body will belong only to you and likewise, you will belong to me," Sarek explained. 

Vulcans did not use flowery words or speak in poetic prose but the truth that Sarek was speaking to Amanda was more beautiful and more powerful than any love sonnet she had ever read. To belong to a man completely? To have him belong to you mind, body, and soul? What Earth woman could reject that? What woman in her right mind would walk away from a man offering something like that? 

Amanda didn't think of herself as being anything special. She came from a working-class family and she worked hard to graduate early and earn this spot to study abroad. She wasn't particularly pretty and she wasn't especially smart but for some reason, this accomplished, sexy, smart, handsome man wanted her and thought she was worth marrying. Suddenly Amanda so desperately wanted to be worthy of being Sarek's wife. 

"Sarek I don't know what to say." 

"Do not say anything. I know this is unexpected. I know you will require time to accept my proposal. But there is one more thing I wish to add to my cause." 

"What is that?"

"When you were briefed on your trip to Vulcan did they inform you of common Vulcan etiquette and customs?"

"Yes of course they did." Amand ticked off the rules in her head. "Do not laugh or smile or shout while in public. Always be on time. Do not make direct skin to skin contact unless absolutely necessary or unavoidable..." 

"Did they instruct you that unattached females should never cater to males that do not belong to her?" Saek asked.

"Um, no. Why would they? Under what circumstances would they have to tell us that." 

Sarek shook his head in a disapproving manner. "It is perhaps an archaic belief, unaligned with the teachings of Surak in its illogic, but it is a custom that has survived the Enlightenment. When a woman caters to a man it is believed that she is offering herself to him." 

"What? What do you mean to 'cater to'?"

"I mean to cater to. To provide any services a wife might reasonably be expected to perform. To serve him in an intimate capacity. To provide food or shelter or...sexual favors." Sarek clarified.

"Oh? Are you saying I offered myself to you because I asked you to dinner? Are you saying I have to marry you to save my honor or something?" Amanda asked angrily.

"No Amanda. The choice to marry is yours. But now that you know of this custom I am asking you to avoid offering assistance to any male that is not me." 

Amanda could not believe her ears but looking at Sarek she saw that he was dead serious. "Sarek are you jealous?"

"Jealousy is illogical," he cooly informed her. 

"Right," she said sarcastically. "What about Sybok, can I 'assist' him?" 

"Sybok is a child and he is your student. You will be within your professional capacity to assist male students."

Oh my God! He really is jealous! "Okay... what if I help an old man to cross a busy road?" She asked just to goad him.

"A good citizen would render aid to the elderly and infirmed. However, Amanda, do not serve another male food, drink, or offer any overly personal service. Do not offer another male that which belongs to me." 

"First of all, I do not belong to you. Sarek, you are sounding positively primeval!"

"When we are bonded you will understand my request. On Vulcan, marriage is the most sacred of relationships. There are some ancient drives that cannot be denied or controlled. Vulcan males are allowed one passion, only one desire. The desire for a mate. Though it may be illogical it cannot be denied. Do you understand?"

"No, but I will honor your request... Until I answer your proposal." she qualified. 

"Very well," He said with a self-satisfied smirk. "I suppose I cannot ask for more than that."

"No, you can't. And since we are being possessive, you do not go catering to any other females either. And now that we are semi-engaged you will not wear that suit again in public." She could be jealous too. 

"Agreed." Sarek kissed her lips again and proceeded to continue their sexual liaison which was indeed a satisfying finale to their date.


	4. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has a lot to learn about Vulcans and Sybok is determined to teach her everything he thinks he knows.

/*-/*-/

"Good morning, T'Kehr Grayson. You look very agreeable this morning. May I presume you had a VERY pleasant evening last night?" Sybok asked as he sidled up next to Amanda who was strolling leisurely through the near-empty halls of the Academy. It was very early and there were no students loitering about as Vulcan students would arrive precisely when classes began and not a moment before. 

Amanda jumped with surprise when Sybok spoke to her. She hadn't heard him approached which was not unusual, Vulcans were always physically graceful and stealthy. She bowed slightly in his direction, "Orensu Sybok," She greeted him formally. She was in high spirits today after having spent the night with Sarek but she didn't want to reveal the outcome of the evening to Sybok, so she tried playing it cool. 

Sybok escorted her to her office door and held it ajar for her to enter. The door was unlocked of course since everyone on Vulcan lived by the honor system. It bothered Amanda when she first arrived that anyone could barge in on her but Vulcans did not barge so she had gotten used to the lack of security. She hung her outer robe in the storage closet and went about her morning routine as if it were just another ordinary day and then settled herself at her desk while Sybok lounged in the guest chair observing her. 

"So," Sybok said. "How was your date?"

"Date?" she questioned. "Ah, you mean dinner with Sarek?" 

"Yes, your DATE with Father. I assume it was a success because Father did not get home until near dawn and he was looking very unkempt."

"Sybok, it was just dinner. We started talking and... you know how it is when Sarek and I get together. However, I do need to discuss something with you."

"Yes? What is it? Good news I presume?"

"Well only if you consider drugging your father good news?" 

"What?" Sybok said. "Drugging Father? What do you mean by that?" 

"What I mean is that you told me Sarek's 'favorite' dessert is chocolate knowing full well that chocolate has an intoxicating effect on Vulcans." 

"So... technically you drugged him. But I had no idea that chocolate had any adverse effect on Vulcans. I suppose it is lucky that the chocolate had an intoxicating effect rather than a laxative effect, hmm?"

"Sybok I know you like to meddle, but you went too far this time. You could have hurt your Father.... or me," She said sadly. "I thought Vulcans didn't lie?" 

"Amanda, I had no intention of harming either of you or Father, you must know that. I only wanted you and Father to have a nice dinner. I know Father can be a bit restrained so I just thought...to help him relax a little. Chocolate always relaxes me and maybe it increases my appetite a bit but that is all. It is harmless. Besides, I wager chocolate is his favorite now. I didn't even think he'd notice."

"You didn't think at all, you acted illogically. And Sybok I know you think you are an adult but adults do not drug people. If Sarek and I are to be together, then we have to decide that, not you. We have to control our relationship, we do not require your interference."

"You would not have even invited him to dinner had I not interfered. Do you know how much time you have left on Vulcan? Do you know how much time Father has? You two would have flirted around each other until it was too late. I did you a favor," he defiantly stuck out his chin. 

"A favor? Well, Sarek didn't think so. He is not very pleased with you right now. So expect a nice lecture when you go home tonight."

Sybok still looked defiant. He had a stubborn streak and he was using it to full effect today. "I regret nothing. Father was pleased when he came home this morning. You look pleased too. You may not realize it but your entire body language has changed overnight." 

"What are you talking about?"

"It is true, you were walking around with a bounce to your step. You usually move so deliberately due to our strong gravity but today you were moving fluidly like you own your body." 

"Of course, I own my own body. What a thing to say."

"No, not before today you didn't. You always tiptoed around like a baby sehlat. Always worried you would cause offense. But today you strolled in here like a boss. Like you were Sarek's woman." Sybok nodded his head as if he had just imparted some sage wisdom. 

"I am not Sarek's woman. And even if I were it wouldn't change how I walk or anything else." 

"Amanda, you have so much to learn about Vulcan society. Your school did a poor job of preparing you for this teaching assignment. On Vulcan, wives belong to their husbands and are provided for accordingly. Our family is old and powerful so people will defer to you out of respect. You'll be expected to walk behind Sarek, to allow him to speak for you, and most importantly he is expected to take care of you as a prized possession because that is what wives are." 

"Well, it's a good thing I am not married to Sarek, isn't it? I have absolutely no intention of being some man's 'prized possession'."

"Amanda, you must understand, that is the Vulcan way. Our lives depend on it." 

"And your mother put up with that nonsense? Your grandmother? I cannot believe that T'Pau, the head of the Vulcan council, defers to her husband." 

"Yes she does, so you see it does not limit you in any way, it is actually very liberating," Sybok explained as if he knew or understood the plight of all women. 

"I had no idea you were a chauvinist. How could being considered a man's possession be liberating?"

"Well, you will never want for anything. Vulcan husbands take care of their wives physically and mentally and financially."

"So what? My job is to cater to him then? Is that why he told me not to cater to any other man?"

Sybok grinned ear to ear looking so much like a Cheshire cat. "He actually said that to you?" 

"Nevermind, I do not know why I even entertain these conversations with you. I questioned if Sarek had friends his own age and I am guilty of the same offense." 

"I am your own age." 

"Let's not rehash that again. If you think women following men around like a baby sehlat is liberating then we have nothing in common."

"I am your friend Amanda, I hope you know that. You are the closest friend I have ever had." 

"Oh, Sybok. I am sorry I snapped at you. You and your father are driving me crazy though. I need time to think and I cannot do it with you two breathing down my neck with talk of marriage." 

"Marriage? So he has proposed to you? Excellent!" Sybok beamed.

"I didn't say that." Amanda refuted trying to do damage control. 

Sybok ignored her denial. "I should like to make all the arrangements. There will be so much to do and we are running out of time--"

"Sybok just stop. I haven't agreed to anything yet so don't push it. Please?"

"I am sorry, Amanda. I hope you do not take offense to the things I have said. I only want you to be happy and I think you could be happy with Father. But you must be prepared for life as a Vulcan. There is so much that you do not know about Vulcans because you are an offworlder." 

"There is so much that we keep to ourselves, so many customs and habits that will seem alien to you. But I assure you our ways are logical. Do you think women would allow themselves to be mistreated when they practically run everything? My mother she left when she was not satisfied, Father could not force her to stay. There is freedom in being well cared for and cherished by your husband." 

"Skon protects T'Pau so that she can do the job she was meant to do leading our people. He does not hinder her because he is her husband. And Grandmother is also the head of our clan. She makes the final decisions in all our family matters. On Vulcan, a woman is our most powerful politician because women are the most powerful beings on our planet. Being beloved by your husband is not a hardship but an honor. I hope you will learn to view it as such." 

"It doesn't matter because I am not a Vulcan wife." 

Sybok raised a brow in question. "Not yet," he said.

"Not ever," Amanda replied with defiance.

"Why do you fight your destiny? Do you think Father will let you go now that he's had you?"

"Had me? He hasn't 'had me' and he doesn't own me. He has no choice but to let me go."

"There is always a choice Amanda. Vulcans do not do anything we do not wish to do. And Father is determined to get what he wants. He will not force you to stay but he will not let you go if he does not want you to." 

"Why does that sound so ominous?" 

"It is just the truth. We Vulcans are a stubborn lot. You will learn." 

"Stop saying I will learn. Suppose I do not want to learn. This is all so crazy. Yesterday I had no intention of even dating anyone, now you've goaded me into dating your father. Well, the buck stops here. I am not marrying Sarek. I am not walking behind him or catering to him or any other such nonsense. So you can keep your stubborn, archaic, barbaric habits to yourself!" Amanda let out her tirade with an elevated voice. 

"I am sorry if I have upset you T'Sai. You know I do not always curb my thoughts. Please do not reject Father because I have interfered." Sybok looked so forlorn that Amanda took pity on him.

"Sybok, you are a good son and a good friend. But let Sarek and me settle things between us. You've done your part as a matchmaker now let us figure the rest out on our own." 

"I will. And I am sorry that I drugged you," he apologized finally. 

"You didn't drug me, you drugged Sarek. Apologize to him." 

"He would not accept an apology. Apologies for intentional deeds are insincere and illogical." 

"True, but I forgive you nonetheless. Your heart was in the right place anyway." 

"Actually my heart is down here," Sybok pointed to a place on his right side. "Every doctor I've visited on Earth tells me our hearts are in the wrong location. You Terrans seem to think your physiology is the default arrangement of every humanoid in the galaxy." 

"Yes, we humans tend to think we are the center of the universe. I guess I owe you an apology too, for judging your culture from the Terran perspective. That was very human of me, wasn't it?"

"It is of no consequence, no apology is necessary when no offense was intended." 

"You are more forgiving than I deserve."

"You deserve the very best which is what my Father will give you. You'll see."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "you don't give up, do you? Go to class."

"It is not time yet." 

"How do you know? You haven't even checked a clock."

"I know. Vulcans have an innate sense of time. I cannot describe it but we always know what time it is. You'll learn that Time is very important to us and Father's time is ticking." 

"What are you alluding to now? Why is Sarek's time ticking?"

"I told you, we Vulcans are in tune with our primitive natures. The Time will come and Father must marry before it strikes."

"He didn't say anything to me about that last night. You would think something so important would have been mentioned." 

"You would think so, but you are not Vulcan. It is not something that a Vulcan would bring up unless absolutely necessary. And for Father, it is not absolutely necessary yet. But it will be soon." 

"And how do you know this?

"I just know. I told you we have this extra sense of time." 

"Then surely you know that it is time for you to get out of my office so I can work?"

"Alright, I will leave you in peace T'Kehr. Once again I have given you much to contemplate. I hope you will make the correct decision in time." 

/*-/*-/

Shortly after Sybok left her office Amanda received a call from Sarek. 

"T'Kehr Grayson, I trust that all is well with you today?" Amanda blushed brightly and tried to contain her smile. They had only parted a few hours ago but she missed him already. 

"Yes, I am well T'Kehr Sarek. I thank you for inquiring about my health and I hope you are also well?"

"Indeed I am quite well. I call to inquire if you would care to join me for dinner this evening?"

"Oh? Will we dine at your home or mine?"

"Mine." 

"Will this be a family dinner?"

"No, I regret to inform you that Sybok has requested to dine with my parents this evening. No doubt in a misguided attempt to avoid censure for yesterday's behavior. Therefore it will be just the two of us tonight. I trust that will be acceptable?" 

"Oh no! That is regrettable. I so enjoy Sybok's company." She said with far too much sarcasm. "However, I am pleased to hear that he will be spending time away from home and making familial connections. He needs more people in his life." 

"Yes, I believe I have you to thank for his sudden desire to be with his family. He contacted me a short while ago and told me that you have scolded him for suggesting that you serve chocolate at our dinner." 

"Oh, he did?" Sybok what are you up to now? Amanda wondered. 

"Sybok is such a good kid, I hope he apologized to you."

"He did, however, I informed him that apologizes are not acceptable if the offense was intentional. He will meditate on the teachings of Surak with my Father. I thank you for the attention you have paid to my son."

"You are both most welcome. I think this will be good for him. He just needs to be acclimated to Vulcan again. And I think there is no better place to venture out and learn proper boundaries than among people who have a vested interest in your success like your own family." 

"Indeed. And as you know I hold family in high regard." 

"Mmm-hmm. So just to be clear, you are inviting me to your home tonight unchaperoned for a meal?"

"Yes, T'Kehr Grayson, there will be just the two of us." 

"T'Kehr Sarek, are you inviting me for a DATE?"

"Yes, Amanda. I hope that will be agreeable?"

Amanda smiled happily. "I accept." 

Sarek nodded. "I will pick you up from your home this eventide."

"No need, I will take public transport and meet you there." 

"That will not be necessary. I will provide your transportation and anything else you may have need of."

"Sarek," Amanda said sweetly, "You don't have to do that, in fact in insist that you don't."

"A Vulcan does not do anything he does not choose to do."

"So I've been informed. I just don't want you catering to me."

"Indeed? It is my duty and honor to provide for you." 

"See, I know where this is going. I haven't made a decision yet, I have yet to accept your proposal. You do not have to provide for me." 

"Understood." 

"Really? Sarek, Sybok has told me some interesting things about marriage here on Vulcan." 

"We will discuss it tonight when I collect you at eventide."

Sarek ended the transmission before she could object. He was just like his son, stubborn and bossy. Dinner was still hours away but Amanda felt she had already bitten off far more than she could chew. 

/*-/*-/

T'Kehr = Teacher  
Orensu = Student


	5. Rebel's Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybok finds unexpected allies in his quest for his father's new wife.

/*-/*-/

The revered Vulcan Skon, son of Solkar was seated in his meditation room on one of the oversized pillows arranged on the floor. He looked up when he heard someone enter his private sanctuary and his eyes brightened. "Sybok, this is an unexpected meeting, though not an unwelcome one. I have received word from T'Pau that you will be staying for the eventide meal and serving the morning meal tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandfather. It is very agreeable to see you. I needed to talk to you so I invited myself." 

"Is that so? What troubles you Sybok-kan*?" Skon motioned for Sybok to take a seat on one of the meditation pillows. 

"I am not troubled Grandfather, not precisely. I come to discuss my Father." 

"Ah, I see. You are avoiding a disciplinary talk from Sarek?" 

"No Grandfather that is not why I am here at all. It is within Father's right to scold me, I did something illogical that could have been dangerous. No, I am here because I have procured a wife for Father." 

"Have you indeed? How did you come to procure her?" Skon asked indulging Sybok's proclamation.

"She is a teacher who works at the academy with Father. She teaches Earth studies. I am a student in her class and Father has been assigned as her mentor this past year. I am very fond of her and so is Father."

"Sybok," Skon rebuked his use of such emotional terms.

"Well, I have no other way to express my sentiments. Father finds her company desirable and he is attracted to her. She is very kind to me, unlike most people I meet. She sees me and accepts me as I am. She is my friend, Grandfather and she loves Sarek. If Father must marry I prefer it to be to Amanda." 

"Amanda?" Skon questioned. 

"Yes, Amanda Grayson." 

"The Terran?" Skon asked. He was semi-retired and though he was no longer a diplomat he was still on the board of the academy. He knew the names of the faculty members. 

"Yes," Sybok said lifting his chin defiantly. He knew it would be difficult to get his Grandparents to accept any wife he would choose and even more difficult to convince them to accept a human. But Skon was a reasonable man compared to T'pau. He had to win Skon over to his cause if he had any hopes of convincing his Grandmother. 

"You wish Sarek to marry a human?" Skon asked again. 

"Yes, Grandfather that is what I want. Amanda Grayson is a human female and Father wishes to marry her. They spend a lot of time together. She has been to our home several times and shared meals with us. She works at the academy in an exchange program and is an excellent teacher. She is generous and kind and she comes from a simple Earth background, and most importantly she cares for Father. Those are her qualifications." 

"Caring for Sarek is the least important qualification Sybok."

"Why? Why shouldn't Father have a wife who cares for him and not just one who tolerates him or me? Amanda is a good woman. She cares for father and would never allow harm to come to him, is that not the most important requirement in a worthy wife and bondmate?"

"It simply is not done Sybok." 

"But Grandfather, that is not a logical answer. Why is it not done? Because she is human? So what? There are other Vulcans who have married offworlders and the planet is still spinning." 

"Sybok-kan that is not the issue at hand. What other people do is their own affair, what my son does is mine. Sarek's Time nears, he needs a Vulcan wife to see him through the fires. I will not sacrifice my son for one of your whims."

"This is not a whim. Of course, I want Father to survive his Time, but Grandfather Amanda can see him through it. I already know they are sexually compatible." 

"You know nothing of the Time boy. T'Pau and I have been preparing for this since your mother left. We will secure Sarek a suitable bride since he has neglected to do so in all the years he was afforded. It is not up for further debate."

"I do not agree with this. The only person to decide who Father should marry is Father." 

"Then why are you here? Why seek T'Pau's and my consent when you and Sarek have already decided on this illogical course of action?"

"Because of my Grandmother. I know she has chosen a bride for Father and she will try to convince him that her choice is the more logical one. Father will feel it his duty to obey his matriarch but Grandfather, he will be miserable with her choice just as he was when Mother left. We cannot allow Miss Grayson to leave, I will not allow it." Sybok slammed his hand down on the floor causing Skon to take on a troubled look.

"Sybok calm yourself. You have no say in the matter either. Your father is an adult male and unattached. He is free to live as he sees fit. He is free to pursue a wife where he pleases or one his mother has selected." 

Sybok's mood brightened with renewed hope. "So you will not stand in his way if he chooses Amanda?" 

"I have no say in the matter unless Sarek asks for my guidance."

"And if he were to seek your consent?"

"Then I will consider it."

"Grandfather--"

"Sybok-kan I will consider it. I can promise no more," Skon said. 

"But what of Grandmother? Will she agree with his choice?"

Skon smirked slightly thinking of his stubborn wife. "Humans have an expression for such occasions."

"What is it?" Sybok asked.

"Do not hold your breath."

/*-/*-/

Sybok was on his best behavior at the dining table with his family that evening. His Grandparents and various extended family members were in attendance and there was a large feast spread out before them. It was not often that Sybok attended family meals with the clan so his presence was welcomed and the mood was light.

T'Pau and Skon followed traditional table manners and there was no conversation during the meal. However, once everyone had finished eating they stayed at the table and talked of mundane family topics. 

An uncle was coming to the city for an extended visit next month and would take up residence what T'Pau and Skon. There was the upcoming Kas-Wan of several young family members and recommendations and advice were given to them by the older family members who had pleasant memories of their experience. Someone mentioned taking a pilgrimage through the Forge to mark the anniversary of the enlightenment. 

T'Pau decried that it was a foolish journey and she had spent enough time in the Forge during her time in the resistance to know she never wanted to go there again unless absolutely necessary. 

Skon made a reference to T'Pau's rebellious youth with the Syrrannite movement which drew objectionably raised brows from some conservative members of the family. 

Somehow the conversation came around to Sarek when out of the blue an elder female asked Sybok about Sarek's health. Sybok replied, "Father is well. He is spending the evening with one of his colleagues." 

"He works too much, he should be dedicating more time to his clan duties. The Academy is a temporary assignment until he goes back to work for the Council isn't it?" the old Great Aunt said. 

"He prefers his teaching Great Aunt. And he is not working tonight." Sybok said with a barely concealed smirk. 

"You said he was meeting with colleagues?" the aunt insisted.

Skon replied before Sybok could answer. "Sarek is a mentor as well, Aunt. Occasionally he is called upon to host his faculty mentees outside of the academy to ensure they are adjusting to life on Vulcan." 

"Why must he do that? What is there to adjust to?" Great Aunt asked.

"His mentee is an offworlder, a human. They require frequent supervision."

"Human?" Grandaunt made a distasteful face. "I saw a group of human females in the markets two weeks ago. They were loud and poorly behaved. They smiled in greeting the shop owners and quarreled amongst themselves about who would 'treat' whom to pay for their meals. So illogical! They were quite disagreeable. I would think Earth would send their best people as guests to our world, not the worst specimens from the poorest side of human society," Aunt complained. 

"Sounds like they were just having fun," Sybok mumbled while feeling affronted on their behalf. How dare that old biddy speak about humans she didn't even know that way! It was so judgemental.

"Fun!" Grandaunt looked nearly apoplectic at hearing such a word spoken by one of her kin.

Skon slightly scowled across the table at Sybok. "What Sybok means Aunt, is that is how human females... often behave when... spending leisure time together. It is a ritual among some people on Earth. Just a cultural difference Aunt. Vulcan females also have traditional behaviors they observe when gathering together do you not? Humans can be exuberant in public as is their inherent nature without meaning to offend."

"Skon, you have been among the Terrans too long. You have lived on their vile planet and developed sympathy for them. Surely you did not behave unprofessionally when in their company on Earth? No one can accuse Vulcans of improper behavior or disrespect when we travel abroad." 

"Aunt, there were many occasions when humans called me and my diplomatic colleagues rude. Vulcans are not without fault when adhering to the culture strictures of offworlders. It was a long journey to our current mutual understanding between Earth and Vulcan. We must constantly strive to understand one another and not forget the progress we have made in upholding the teachings of Surak and IDIC." Skon said. 

"Humans are here as guests yes, but we are their hosts. Therefore, as good hosts, we must practice patience and forgiveness. We are to teach them how we practice our philosophy of infinite diversity in infinite combinations, not show that we are ignorant of our own philosophies."

"Nonsense. You talk in diplomatic riddles."

"I am honored, Aunt. Although I am retired it is good to know I still possess my diplomatic skills." 

"Nephew, I see you are trying to deflect attention from your grandson but it will not go unnoticed that he requires discipline." 

"Yes, Aunt. I will speak to the boy's father about him," Skon promised.

"You would do well to speak to your son about his professional associations as well," Aunt said. "It would be unfortunate if Sarek was negatively influenced by the Terrans," Aunt said looking pointedly at Sybok. 

"Yes, Aunt," Skon said now bowing his head in deferment. 

Sybok's eyes flew back and forth in his head as he looked between his Grandfather and his Great Aunt during the verbal sparring. He felt great relief when Skon stepped in and defended the humans. There was every chance that Skon would back Amanda when the time came. 

It rankled Sybok that his own family members held such antiquated ideas about humans but he supposed he should not be surprised. They were quick to shun their own kind if they committed any minor social trespass such as being emotional in public or not worshiping at Surak's teat. Vulcans were not as open-minded and accepting of cultural differences as they claimed themselves to be. Secretly Vulcans believe that their way was the correct way and therefore the only way to behave. Humans, Tellerittes, and Andorians were illogical beings and therefore lesser beings who were to be tolerated and even pitied but nothing more. 

Sybok thought Vulcan was a stagnant society that was slowly dying from their own arrogance, but you could never convince a Vulcan of this. They were superior and therefore they would survive long after other civilizations destroyed themselves. It was sheer fucking hubris. Vulcans could not conceive of a defeat by the lesser beings in the galaxy. If it were not for the efforts of some enlightened Vulcans such as Skon, they would not have joined the Federation and would have eventually been nothing more than a footnote in the history of the universe. But humans were the rude ones? We'll see how much you like them after this you old sour face.

"Grandmother," Sybok said rather loudly gaining T'Pau's attention. 

"Yes, Grandson?"

"Have you made any progress with finding my Father a new bride?"

"Child," T'Pau said with emphasis, "that is not something up for discussion. Skon and I will attend to it." 

"Of course as is your right and duty Grandmother. However, I would like to submit my own candidate if that is agreeable with you." 

"Sybok," Skon said shaking his head slightly trying to dissuade Sybok to no avail. 

"Grandmother, I should like to make a deal with you." 

"A deal? What kind of deal would I make with thee boy?" T'Pau asked of her rebellious grandson. 

"I would like to present Father with my own selection of a potential bride alongside the choice you have selected. Would you allow Father to choose for himself from our selections? And both presenting parties shall agree to graciously accept whichever bride Father chooses." 

"And why would Skon and I make this deal with thee? Why do thee present this deal now?"

"I am Father's only child and companion. We have lived together alone for several years. It will be difficult to adjust to a new family member sharing our space. Perhaps if we both had some say in the choice it will be a less stressful transition when the Time comes."

"Thy father will not be stressed by the selection I make. He knows his duty and so does my choice. Thee are in fact concerned with thy own wellbeing are thee not?"

"Yes, Grandmother I am. I have yet to master my emotions properly. I would not want to cause a disruption in Father's new marriage with one of my emotional outbursts." Sybok looked around the table dramatically. "Perhaps if we find someone who knows about me and my lack of discipline..." he let the statement hang in the air.

"Sybok, thy lack of discipline is of little consequence. My choice will be aware of thy needs and will accept you and your father accordingly."

"But what if they do not?"

"I will see to it that they do," T'Pau said in her sternest Matriach voice. "Do not trouble yourself further." 

"What harm can there be in allowing me to enter a contender? If my choice is not suitable Sarek will not select her and I will have learned a valuable lesson in such family matters."

"I have very little doubt Sybok-kan that thy selection will be unsuitable."

"Then you have nothing to be concerned about. Father will choose your most suitable bride. As you say, he knows his duty." 

T'Pau scrutinized Sybok for several long moments. "Thee will waste your lady's time and arouse a possibility that she will become Sarek's bride when that possibility is non-existent? It is illogical. What is your purpose?"

"I want to be involved, Grandmother. He is my Father and you are replacing my Mother," Sybok looked down into his lap as if this troubled him when he didn't really care about that at all. His mother could never be replaced by anyone. He visited her once a month since he returned to Vulcan and they were still close allies. She was well and thriving at the temple. Sybok was certain she would approve of his choice in brides for Sarek once he told her. 

Sybok did not realize how long he sat with his head hanging down and he didn't notice the silent conversation taking place between Skon and T'Pau that happened with just a touch of their fingers. 

"Sybok-kan," T'Pau said finally. 

Sybok looked up at his Grandmother and her face had softened. 

"You may submit thy candidate--" T'Pau began but Sybok shot out of his seat before she could finish and ran to her side, kneeling at her feet with his head lowered. He wanted to grab her and hug her but he knew that would be taking it too far, especially in front of family. So he sat at her feet like an obedient sehlat. 

"Thank you, Grandmother. You will not regret this." 

T'Pau rested her hand on Sybok's head and spoke to him wordlessly. "You may thank Skon for my capitulation," she said as she stroked his hair back off his forehead. She looked deep into his eyes, "I already regret the decision."

/*-/*-/

*kan=child a young person of either sex 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no plans to write this story about Sybok and then I had no plans on making it so long. I figured 2-3 chapters to show Sybok hooking up his father and that's all, but this thing just got away from me. So I'll probably post a few more finished chapters and then pivot back to my other two WIP's.


	6. The Sex Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On date number two Sarek takes Amanda for a ride and exposes more Vulcan secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like shorter chapters based on one scene but there didn't seem any logical reason to break up their date night into multiple shorter chapters so you get one longer one. The more I try to reign in their story the longer it gets but in the next chapter we get back to Sybok and I hope some comic relief.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Amanda greeted Sarek at her door that evening, she nervously asked if she could give him a kiss in greeting and he accepted saying, "Of course, that is permissible." She daintily stood on tiptoe and gave Sarek a brief kiss and then pulled away.

"Is it inappropriate to say that I missed you?" She asked as she ushered him further inside the apartment.

"Why would it be inappropriate to say?" he asked.

"Well, illogical I mean? I know those kinds of emotions are considered vulgar."

"I do not believe it is illogical and I too experienced displeasure due to our separation," Sarek confessed. 

"Aww, Sarek that's so sweet. And you didn't have to come all this way just to pick me up. I am capable of taking public transport you know?"

"I know that you are a highly capable individual. However, you do not need to go to the expense when I have my own flitter at your service. In the future whenever you need transportation I will provide it for you, is that understood?" He asked.

"Sarek I don't want you to go through any trouble for me. I can pay my own way and if I cannot I will walk. It won't kill me."

"No, it will not kill you because you will not walk. It is no hardship for me to provide for you. And Amanda, I do not want you to censor your speech with me. I want you to feel free to express yourself as you please. I hope I have never given you the impression that you are inadequate in any way? I find nothing wanting in your behavior, logical or otherwise." 

"Oh, Sarek..." Amanda said feeling very emotional and fighting back tears. How could he say such sweet things to her and expect her not to react emotionally? Did he realize what it meant to her? "Thank you, Sarek. And no, you have never made me feel anything except special."

"Amanda, may we also share a Vulcan kiss?" He extended his two fingers to her and Amanda mimicked the gesture and touched Sarek's fingers hesitantly. The jolt of energy she felt whenever Sarek touched her had not diminished and she felt almost drunk with pleasure. She had never experienced anything like when their minds joined, there was an overwhelming feeling of warmth and affection. She didn't know where her emotions ended and where Sarek's began. Was this desire she was feeling hers or his? 

Sarek stared at Amanda as they shared their minds during their 'kiss' and Amanda could swear she saw a flash of hunger in Sark's eyes just before he released her. 

"Wow!" she said staggering a bit when their fingers parted. "I guess I'll have to get used to that." She was suddenly feeling hot and she fanned herself with her hand.

"Yes, you will," Sarek said looking as cool and collected as ever, the flash of heat in his eyes was gone. "When we are bonded we will never again experience the discomfort of separation."

"Oh, not you too. Sarek please do not push for an answer tonight. I need time to think this over. It is the rest of my life you're asking for. I do care for you, but I don't know if I am ready for marriage. How can I be everything you want?"

"All I want is for you to be my wife. But I will trouble you no more on the matter. Tonight we will dine at my family home but before we do I have some things I would like to show you." 

"Like what?"

"There are some areas of our estate not open to outsiders. I would ask that you pack an overnight bag including a change of clothing and any products you need for grooming. I wish to show you my home properly." 

"Why Sarek?" Amanda clutched at an imaginary pearl necklace and spoke with an exaggerated American Southern accent. "Are you inviting me to spend the night with you?"

"Yes, Amanda I am if that is agreeable to you."

"Oh my god! Sarek who knew you were such a smooth operator? You're showing me your secrets now, huh? What about Sybok? What will he think about me spending the night?"

"Sybok will be with my parents until tomorrow evening. And I see no reason to hide our relationship from him or anyone else. Now, please gather your belongings. I have a detour planned before dinner." 

"What detour?"

"It is a surprise." 

"Do Vulcans surprise people?"

"Evidently we do since I am surprising you," he said. 

"You certainly are Mister. You're just full of surprises. I like it." Amanda turned and hurried into her bedroom to gather her bag. It was a good thing Sarek suggested it. If they got intimate again tonight, and they would if she had any say in the matter, she wouldn't have to take the walk of shame home in yesterday's crumpled clothing. 

She was so excited for tonight she could hardly contain it. When she was with Sarek she just felt so happy and alive. And he was so handsome and intelligent and strong and kind... She just loved him so much!

"Uh-oh..." She abruptly sank to her bed, her packing forgotten. She was really in love with Sarek. It just hit her like a bolt out of the blue and she was already too far gone to stop it. How had she not seen it sooner? She had slept with him for christ's sake! Of course, she was in love, but she didn't want to be in love with him. Why couldn't she sleep with a handsome guy without falling in love with him? Other people had flings, why couldn't she?

She knew she shouldn't have tried to date a Vulcan. It was a bad idea from the very start. And she why had she slept with him on the first date? So what if he was sexy as hell and fun to be with? And sure he was tall, dark, and handsome and built like a brick house, but did that mean you had to sleep with him? Who could resist that anyway? 

She had told Sybok that it didn't matter if she and Sarek were attracted to one another. That they could never build a life together but suddenly she was not so sure of her own words. How would she ever walk away from a man as wonderful as Sarek? She had never felt like this about anyone before and what if she never did again? What if this was it? She would never be loved this way again, she was certain of it. 

She and Sarek had not only shared their bodies but their minds and their souls. She was connected to him in a way she had never been connected to another being. Just the thought of leaving, of letting another woman marry Sarek when she returned to Earth made her heartsick. No, she couldn't do that. Sarek was hers dammit! And she was his. 

She got up and resumed her packing, her mind made up. She was going to follow her heart no matter where it led her. She wasn't sure where the path would lead her yet but she was starting to believe her heart would always belong to Sarek. Her only question was whether he could give her his heart in return.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sarek had flown Amanda in his flitter on multiple occasions. She dined at his home frequently and he often escorted her home when she stayed late after dinner talking with him which happened often. But tonight something was different about their trip. There was a comfortable silence between them as if she always belonged by his side and they were just going home together.

The city of ShiKahr shrank in the distance as the flitter left the outskirts behind and in the far distance, she could just make out the L-Langon Mountain range. Sarek deftly piloted the flitter away from the city towards the sparse desert landscape. It wasn't long before he landed them on a large rock formation that looked like it jutted over the desert floor. 

"What is this place?" Amanda asked spinning around once they got far enough away from the flitter. She was treated to a panoramic view of the desert below, the mountains to one side, and ShiKahr to the other. They were on a ledge situated so high in the sky she thought she could reach out and touch the moon and stars above. The air was thinner so high up and she had to use her emergency inhaler of triox that she kept with her at all times. This place was literally breathtaking. 

"This is called the place of Koon-ut-kalifee, the traditional place where Vulcans marry. This property has belonged to the S'chn T'gai clan for centuries." Sarek told her. 

"The "Sch'ta" what?" Amanda said unable to pronounce Sarek's family name.

"S'chn T'gai is my clan name. It is equivalent to a surname."

Amanda tried to say it again but butchered it horribly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to pronounce that. Good thing Vulcans do not stand on formality, Sarek."

"You will learn it in time." 

"Mmm-hmm," she said noncommittally. "So what does Kun-et-kalifee mean? Is it the name of this rock?"

"Koon-ut-kalifee means marriage or challenge," Sarek answered. 

"What?" Amanda laughed at the absurdity of the name, "That is an odd name, what exactly does it mean?"

"In ancient times life on Vulcan was difficult, it was a struggle just to survive. Only the strongest and smartest men and women were able to eke out a sustainable life in the desert. Resources were scarce and therefore valuable. People fought over commodities such as water, food, and mates."

"People fought for mates? How?"

"With whatever skill or weapon they had at hand. Men would organize raiding parties and steal the resources from rival clans. And when the time came for a young male to mate, it became a right of passage to steal a bride and bring her to a secluded place to mate her." Sarek stretched his arms to encompass the area. "This is the place my clan has claimed for such matings."

"Yeah, this is secluded alright. Without the flitter, it would be quite a climb." 

"Indeed, that was the idea, to ward off any would-be intruders or rescuers. Here we have the high ground and there are supplies stored in the caves behind us. A male and his marriage party could hold up here for several days until the deed was accomplished." 

Amanda scrunched up her nose in distaste. "The deed? I think I get your meaning and I don't quite like it."

"It was the past, however illogical, it was brutal but necessary for survival." 

"So a guy brings his raided bride up here and does 'the deed'? It sounds very cave man like. But why is it called marriage or challenge?" 

"The male's friends and family bear witness to the marriage, or if the bride's family manages to find her and breach the defenses there may be a fight or challenge to win her back. The challenge could only be made by another suiter." 

Amanda was fascinated by the tale. "Why can't her brother or father fight for her?"

"The fight was to the death and the winner marries the woman or forfeits her as he sees fit. I do not suppose a father or brother would fight as fiercely for a woman who was destined to be married sooner or later." 

"So either way, the woman loses?"

"Yes, a stolen bride's best hope was that her champion wins her and that he sets her free to be bartered to someone more favorable."

Amanda shook her head. She had heard of nothing like this Vulcan marriage or challenge in her life but she supposed it was not any worse than some of the insane wedding rituals of Earth. Girls were often sold by their parents as unwilling brides or considered chattel in ancient times so she could not judge the Vulcans for their barbarous past. 

"Why did you show me this place Sarek?"

"This is still my family's traditional marriage grounds. If we are to marry this is where the ceremony would be performed. He guided her towards the entrance to the caves located opposite the land bridge that led back down to the desert floor. 

Amanda hesitated. She had never been in such a secluded spot alone with Sarek. He could do anything he wanted to do to her and nobody would ever know. But she was already up here now, and besides, if he had wanted to do away with her he could do so at any time not just up here on some deserted rock. So she followed him into the cave and was surprised to see that there was a path of lights on the floor. 

"There have been upgrades over the years," he told her. They followed the path until they came to a fork and he led her to the left where the path finally opened to a great room. Sarek fumbled around in the dark for a moment lighting candles and then the room was illuminated with a soft glow. It looked like an old fashioned bedroom with shelves and cabinets and floor mats decorating it. 

"And where are we now?" She said in awe. 

"This is one of the chambers where the marriage is er... consummated." 

"Oh," she said blushing. "It's not what I would have expected." 

"What did you expect?"

"Nothing really, I had no idea what a Vulcan wedding entails. Now that I think of it, I've never heard anyone mention marriage or weddings since I've been here."

"Marriage is a very private affair on Vulcan. The male still invites his family and friends to witness and the bride may bring a companion, usually a female relative. But sometimes she brings a challenger." 

"So you still do all that challenge stuff?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, we still practice some ancient ceremonies." 

"And if we marry you expect me to come here and um... 'consummate' our marriage?"

"Yes." 

"I see. It's not exactly what a girl dreams about when she thinks of her honeymoon." 

"Honeymoon?" Sarek asked.

"Yeah, it's the period of adjustment directly after you are married. On Earth couples usually take a trip somewhere secluded and spend time together alone. I suppose it is not any different than your tradition. We usually opt for fancier accommodations on earth though." 

"On Vulcan, you will find that many ancient traditions are still practiced as they were thousands of years ago. Some out of habit and some out of necessity, Koon-ut-kalifee is both. Would you be agreeable to a traditional Vulcan wedding here?"

Amanda walked around the small space inspecting the decor. "I haven't had time to give it much thought. This is the first I am hearing of it. But it doesn't sound too bad. It's not too hot this far up although the air is a bit too thin. I will have to consult with a physician to adjust my triox dose for this altitude." 

Sarek nodded his head in agreement but otherwise remained silent not wanting to push any further. 

"Sarek thank you for showing this to me. I appreciate that you want me to know you and your culture better before I decide." 

Sarek walked over to her. "I want you to know everything about me. When we are bonded there will be no secrets between us. And I want to know you as well. Whatever you want, whatever you need, whatever you desire I want to know it so that I can provide it for you." 

That made Amanda smile. She wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest. "You're trying to make me an offer I can't refuse?" She said.

"I offer you everything that I have and all that I am. I have never desired anyone much as I desire you, Amanda. I know you have not made a final decision yet and I vowed not to pressure you but I want you to know what to expect should we marry."

"I get it. I think before I decide, I need more information though."

"What else do you need to know?"

"Can you make love to me again? While you're sober?"

Sarek's eyes brightened in surprised delight. "Of course I can. I am at your service."

"Alright," she took his hand and pulled him towards the bed in the background. 

"Here? Now?" he asked as he followed her along to the bed.

She nodded her head. "Don't tell me you brought me to your little 'love cave' and you didn't plan on that?"

"I truly did not plan for this to happen." 

"Well, you should have, Mister. This is the most romantic place I've ever seen. Everything about tonight has been romantic. The moonlit night and the stars, the view of the desert, and then this candlelit room, are you kidding me? The only thing missing is music."

"Vulcan has no moon, Amanda. That was T’Khut, Vulcan's sister planet that lights the sky tonight," Sarek informed her. He was still unsure how this evening had taken such a turn. 

"There is so much I have to learn about Vulcan and your language and your culture. So much I have to learn about you too. I know you want to get married and I am considering it, but who knows what will happen in the future? What if tomorrow never comes? All I know is we are together right here and right now, so let's make the most of it. Why worry about the future when we've got tonight?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

Sarek would never deny Amanda anything that she wanted if it was within reason and within his ability to give. "As usual you speak words of wisdom," Sarek scooped Amanda up into his arms and carried her over to the low bed in the far corner of the room where he proceeded to show her the true purpose of the cave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Amanda must have dozed off but she awoke to the sound of a rumbling stomach that was not her own. She poked Sarek in his side and when he didn't respond she sat up looking around.

"Hey Mister," she shook him awake. "I thought you were supposed to be feeding me?"

"Indeed?" was his groggy. "I was distracted by a different appetite." 

"Really? Am I a distraction?" She asked. It was a pleasant surprise to learn that Sarek could tease her and allow her to tease him too.

"Yes, a very welcome one." 

"Good answer. Are you starving like I am?"

"I can comfortably survive for several days without food or drink," he informed her. 

"Yes, but surely your stomach would not object to some food?"

"Yes, sustenance would be appreciated." 

"Okay, we are in agreement. Let's go home and have dinner." She looked around the candlelit room and realized it lacked something. "Um, is there a bathroom in this sex cave?"

"This is not a 'sex cave', it is simply a room within a cave." 

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. Is there someplace I can refresh myself in this room designated for having sex after a wedding?"

Sarek looked as if he would roll his eyes as well if he were not too dignified to so do. "Yes, there is." 

Sarek got up and walked across the room to a recessed area in the wall. He was completely naked and didn't bother to cover his magnificent body at all. He came back a few moments later with a wet cloth. Amanda looked at the cloth and then looked at Sarek. "What is that?"

"It is a washcloth. I will cleanse you." 

"Um, thanks I guess, but I can clean myself." 

Sarek sank down on the bed beside her. "I know that you can, but I would like to care for you if you will permit me?"

"That is sweet of you, but some things a woman wants to take care of herself no matter how generous the offer may be. And Sarek, although you may have no notion of shyness I do, so if you don't mind I'd like a bit of privacy while I cleanse myself." 

Sarek looked at her in bewilderment. "Have I offended you?"

"Oh, no sweetheart! No, you have not offended me, don't be silly." She leaned forward and planted a quick peck on his lips. When she pulled back she saw there was a green tint to his cheeks. 

"Sarek are you blushing?" She couldn't believe it. 

"Vulcans do not blush," he said stubbornly.

"Of course, they do. I've seen your skin flushed when you are all hot and bothered. But this is new," she gently brushed her finger across his cheek and his body stiffened beside her. What was going on with him? "Have I offended you in some way?"

"No," he answered but he sat stiffly beside her. 

"I've done something. What is it, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What, sweetheart? It is just a term of endearment. Is that it? Does that term bother you?"

"It does not bother me. It was simply unexpected." 

"Why? You and I are..." she gestured between the two of them in all their naked splendor but she was not sure what term would be acceptable for sex. "We are um... ya know..."

"What are we, Amanda?" Sarek asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we to one another? We are not married and yet we are not mere acquaintances. We are not even betrothed. What are we? What am I to you?"

"I don't know Sarek. On earth, we would be considered a couple. I guess you'd be my boyfriend but that sounds so ridiculous describing you that way. I guess we're lovers. Do you have a word for that in Vulcan?"

"No, we do not. There is no word for a liaison such as ours. There is the word Ashau, it can be translated as having a deep and abiding affection for someone." 

"Okay, Ashau it is then. Do we say we are Ashaus Ashauii?" She tried to conjugate the verb with her limited Vulcan language knowledge. 

"No, but you may call someone you deeply care for Ashaya or Ashayam." 

"Ashaya?"

"Yes, the person who you have the deep feelings of affection for. May I call you Ashayam until such time as I can call you Aduna?"

"Aduna means wife, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it does. And Adun is a husband." 

"Let's stick with Ashaya for now. Sarek, don't push for more please." 

"Yes, Ashayam," he said.

"And out of respect for your Vulcan sensibilities, I will refrain from calling you sweetheart, though I think it is cute that it makes you blush. And I'll make a deal with you. Until I make a decision I won't use any other embarrassing terms. Deal?" Amanda extended her pinky finger to Sarek to seal the deal but he just stared at it.

"C'mon pinky swear, its an earth thing." 

"It seems a rather intimate gesture," He said still sitting primly beside her.

"I know touching is like a kiss for Vulcans but we've touched before." 

Still, he did not move to pinky swear. "What's wrong?" she pleaded.

"I don't think I should touch you that way." 

Amanda could not believe Sarek was suddenly being so prim. He just had her on her back with her legs in the air and now they couldn't' pinky swear?

"Why not? You were just trying to cleanse me with a wet cloth not five minutes ago. What's changed? Have I really offended you?"

"No... it is just... I do not think I could control my reaction to your touch at the moment," he said, and shyly looked down at his lap.

"What? But we just... you know... and you want to do it again? So soon?"

Sarek nodded in embarrassment and the green tint was back on his cheeks. Damn, he was so cute when he was horny!

"I apologize about this Amanda," Sarek tried to pull away but Amanda stopped his retreat and pulled him back to lay beside her. 

"Where do you think you're going, Mister?" She pressed her hand against his chest to hold him in place. 

"I think we should prepare to leave, you require food, I promised you dinner and a tour and..." Sarek stumbled through the words as all the blood drained from his brain and flooded his groin at her touch. 

Amanda climbed on top of him straddling his hips. "We're not going anywhere until we take care of this." She took his penis in hand and started to stroke it slowly. "Dinner can wait. Man does not live on bread alone, you know?" 

Sarek didn't speak anymore, he just grunted and moaned as she lowered herself onto him, his penis impaling her all the way to the hilt. 

Damn! He was so big and sexy. Did he think she would ever turn this down? She slowly ground herself up and down on him, enjoying the feeling of being stretched so tight and feeling so full. And all the while everything Sarek was feeling was being fed back to her as well. It was incredible just like before.

"Sarek, if I were you your wife, do you know what I'd do to you? Hmm?" Amanda asked through their mental bond. "I'd ride you just like this every night and then I'd suck you off every morning. Would you like that Ashaya?" She lowered her head and kissed his lips and chin and nibbled at his neck.

"Yes!" he shouted when Amanda used her blunt human teeth to bite him just hard enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. He thrust hard up into Amanda one last time before he exploded and spilled his seed deep inside her. Amanda collapsed on top of Sarek and sighed in exhausted contentment. She felt as boneless as a jellyfish as she lay draped over Sarek's warm flesh. 

"I think you're gonna have to cleanse me after all," she whispered through their bond. 

Sarek responded with a foreign sound that rumbled through his chest which Amanda realized was laughter. "I will attend to it Ashayam."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Koon-ut-kalifee = marriage challenge – place of marriage or challenge  
Ashaya/Ashayam = love/beloved  
Aduna = Wife  
Adun = Husband 


	7. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek has an incorrigible adolescent son and an illogical human girlfriend. They are all spending the day together. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter that I didn't feel like breaking up. So it might be a while before I post any updates but hopefully this will tide you over.

/*-/*-/

"Father, why are you preparing the morning meal? Shouldn't your guest be doing this?" Sybok took a seat at the counter and watched Sarek prepare breakfast.

Sarek was so busy stirring pots and chopping vegetables he had not heard his son approach him. He was not much of a chef but he could prepare a passable meal and the food he had spread out before him was enough to feed a small clan. He looked up from his preparations, "Sybok, why are you home now? You should be likewise preparing and serving the morning meal for the clan." 

"Well, you see Father, there was a bit of disagreement after evening meal last night..." 

"What kind of disagreement? Who did you disagree with?"

"Why do you assume I am the cause of the disagreement?" Sybok questioned as if he were the wounded party.

"You are correct to question my assumptions as I have made judgment without knowing all the facts. However, I assumed because you are here instead of preparing the morning meal at the clan house where you would no doubt be served far better food than you will receive here."

"Flawlessly logical as usual Father. I would have chosen the best vegetables from my Grandmother's garden to prepare today's meal, but I would have had to share another meal with the family and I just could not bring myself to do it. I am certain Grandmother will call to inquire about my premature departure as well as my discipline." 

"No doubt. And it just so happens that I am entertaining today so I will have to disappoint Mother in regards to your discipline." 

"Speaking of entertaining..." Sybok deftly changed the subject from discipline, "Where is T'sai Amanda? I assume with me out of the house you two had ample opportunity to continue your liaison?" Sybok inquired.

"Sybok I am certain we agreed never to discuss such topics again?"

"So we did Father, please forgive my indiscretion. I meant no offense."

"I have taken no offense. And since you are here and no doubt in need of sustenance, you can help prepare the meal."

Sybok bowed in deference to his parent and they worked in silence for long moments before Sybok finally breached the peace again. "Father, I have devised a plan."

"A plan? For what goal?" Sarek asked.

Sybok rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this today. "A plan for your marriage to Amanda."

"She has not agreed to the marriage... yet," Sarek said.

"Yet," Sybok repeated. "That is a mere trifle, she will in all due time, she's in love with you." 

"Sybok love has no bearing on this issue. I need to put forth to Amanda all the LOGICAL reasons we should be married."

"Father, Earth women do not marry for logical reasons, they marry for love. Whether you approve or not you will need to convince Amanda that you can provide her with the human emotion and affection she requires." 

"I must provide human affection?" Sarek asked.

"Yes, Father, Amanda is human. Duh!"

"Duh? What is that word, my son? I am unfamiliar with it." 

Sybok released a long-suffering sigh. "It is a human vocalization. It means I have said something that should be obvious to even the most simple of minds." 

"Have you said something that should be obvious to my simple mind then, son?" Sarek asked him, his head was tilted waiting for the reply. 

"Father. I did not intend any disrespect, truly. I am just--"

"Emotional?" Sarek answered and went back to cooking.

Sybok took a deep calming breath. "Yes, Father please forgive my lapse. You know I am trying." 

Sarek turned from the counter and rested his hand upon Sybok's shoulder. "My son, you are as tall as I am now, but not quite as wise... yet. You still have much to learn about control."

Sybok bowed his head shyly. "Sa’mekh!" Sybok said fighting emotion as he felt the warmth and comfort of his father's hand seep through the fabric of the tunic he was wearing. 

"The cause is sufficient," Sarek said. "Now, what is this plan of yours?" 

Sybok cleared his throat and steadied his breathing in a bid not to show excessive emotion again. "Father, I have consulted with Grandmother and she has agreed to allow you the choice of your bride." 

"I have already chosen a bride so the point is moot."

"You say that now, but you know Grandmother will have her way if possible. She expects you will marry the bride she presents to you, but she has agreed to allow you the final choice between two brides."

"T'Pau agreed to that? How did you accomplish this feat?"

"It was simple enough once Grandfather took up the cause." 

"Skon? Why did he involve himself with my marriage?"

"Because I asked him to. And because at the evening meal, Great Aunt caused a disagreement." 

"The disagreement that sent you home early?" Sarek asked in all curiosity now. 

"Yes. She insulted humans and Grandfather had to correct her ignorance," Sybok told his father about the conversation that took place. He was still in awe of Skon's setdown of the aunt. 

"I am certain that it was not a pleasant scene if Skon felt compelled to become involved and correct an ancestor," Sarek said.

"It was not pleasant Father. Not until Grandfather stepped in and lectured her on IDIC." 

"Skon was within his rights to intercede, but I wonder if his words have not fallen on ears that refuse to hear truth and logic."

"Father, it matters not. Great Aunt can disparage humans all she wants to. She will have to accept one into her family very soon." 

"Will she? Amanda has not accepted my proposal... yet." 

"And she will not if you do not give her a reason to. Amanda cares for you but she needs reassurance that you care for her too. Humans have emotional needs and it will be your duty to fulfill them, Father." 

"So you say Sybok. What are these emotional needs that I have failed to fulfill so far?"

"Well, love of course. Amanda is in love with you already so all you have to do is return that love and she will marry you." 

"Sybok, that is quite illogical. Amanda knows of my high regard for her but she understands that Vulcans do not love."

"Father you are being illogical now. Amanda is a human being and they are the most illogical creatures you will ever encounter. I've read their books and popular entertainments while on Earth. Humans will marry for the most illogical reasons and will often divorce for even more irrational reasons. Amanda is the most rational human being I have ever met so she has that in her favor, but she still has the emotional needs of an average human female. They are like our sehlats, they require constant care and attention." Sybok lectured his father as if he were the student in need of instruction. 

"Amanda is nothing like a sehlat," Sarek countered. "Do you also share our ancestor's poor opinion of humans?" Sarek could not believe it of Sybok but the boy thought humans were like sehlats! 

"Of course not Father, I know humans are our equals. Amanda can be logical at times. And she is kind and affectionate and comforting, but she can also be fiercely loyal and protective and violent when provoked. Characteristics all very reminiscent of our sehlats."

"Amanda is not violent," Sarek said glossing over the other traits Sybok listed.

"All humans are capable of violence Father, Amanda is no exception. I-chaya is the gentlest of creatures is he not? But recall what he did when that le-matya entered our yard 10 years ago? He was ferocious in his defense of me. And I understand that human females are particularly protective of their children too." 

"Children?" Sarek questioned. 

"Yes, Father, you have thought of children haven't you? Amanda is a young female. I am sure she will want children with you." 

"We have not discussed it yet but I suppose you are correct." 

"Yes, I am. I think you should come to an agreement on children soon; how you will rear them and where--"

Sarek cut Sybok of with a baffled expression. "Where?" 

"Of course where to raise them. They will be part human, suppose Amanda would like to raise her children on Earth?"

"Yes, suppose she should want that?" Sarek asked thoughtfully, the breakfast was now totally forgotten. 

"Father, you are not having second thoughts about this, are you? You still want to marry Amanda and have children with her, don't you?" Sybok asked. He hoped he had not ruined their relationship before they had even bonded. Disagreements about Children were a major cause of divorce on Earth according to his research. 

"No... Yes... No, I am not having second thoughts and yes I will have children with Amanda if that is her desire." 

"What about your desire?" Sybok asked his father.

"What about it?" 

"Do you want to have more children? Did you and Mother never want more like me?" Sybok asked softly.

"Sybok, you need not concern yourself about my marriage to your mother. That was our failure, not yours. We were ill-suited for one another. We wanted different things at different times in our lives. I would have welcomed more children when you were younger. You would have greatly benefited from having siblings in your own age group as companions, but our marriage was never so endowed." 

"So it was just the fickleness of biology that I am an only child? You did want more children?"

Sarek looked at his son a moment and then reached out a hand to touch Sybok's face with his open palm. He dropped his shields to Sybok's mind. "I did," Sarek said to his son. "I do."

Sybok could feel the truth of Sarek's words through their bond and he was nearly overcome with emotion. "Thank you Sa’mekh," Sybok said and he projected his own feelings of warmth and affection for Sarek. 

"I know you can love Amanda Father, and she is going to marry you and have your children," Sybok said as he rested his cheek in his father's hand basking in their unguarded moment. "I know you can," because you love me, he thought.

/*-/*-/

The smell of freshly baked bread roused Amanda from a deep and satisfying sleep. She opened her eyes to a brightly lit bedroom that was not her own but that did not cause her any distress. What did surprise her into crying out in fear was the sight of Sybok sitting on a bench just outside the open bedroom door on the balcony of Sarek's house.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" Amanda shrieked as she drew the sheet covering her up to her chin.

"Good morning T'kehr, I was just waiting for you to wake up. I have exciting news," he said. 

"Sybok? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at your grandparents' home?"

"I should be. However, I may have caused a bit of a ruckus so I left early," he said taking her response as an invitation to enter the room.

"You cause a ruckus? I cannot imagine. Do you mind going somewhere else and giving me some privacy?"

"Why?" Sybok asked with a confused expression. 

"So I can get dressed properly." 

"Go ahead," he said oblivious to her discomfort.

"I want to get dressed alone, in private, not in front of you. Hence the word privacy." 

"I truly do not mind. I have already seen you naked."

Amanda took umbrage at the very idea. "You have never seen me naked!" 

"Yes, I have."

"How? When? No, you haven't!" she shrieked.

"I told you I have. You toss and turn in your sleep. I had to cover you up." 

"What? Sybok this is the creepiest thing you have ever said or done. Do you know how much of a violation that is? Where is Sarek?"

"He was preparing the morning meal but he got a call from my Grandmother. She probably wants to talk about me and the ruckus I caused last night."

"Boy if you do not get out of here I am going to cause a ruckus today. This is completely inappropriate and creepy AF!"

"What is 'AF'?" He asked curiously as if he were not in his father's bedroom talking to his father's naked mistress.

"Its Earth slang. I don't suppose Vulcans use slang words, you wouldn't bastardize your language in such a vulgar way would you?"

"No, we wouldn't. Grandmother would never allow it. She thinks the writings of Surak is sacrosanct. Did you know Grandmother was a rebel who nearly died trying to restore the knowledge of Surak's true teachings? To her, Surak's language is poetic law. But I think Earth slang is a fascinating use of language. Will you teach me some?"

"Sure, right after you get out of here and let me dress alone in private. And Sybok, never ever creep up on a naked woman whether human or otherwise and especially not a sleeping woman. Not only is it morally unacceptable but on Earth, it would be criminal." 

"Truly?" Sarek asked.

"Yes, so get the hell out." 

"I apologize, Amanda. I just had some exciting news and I wanted to tell you first thing." 

"What news couldn't wait until I was fully awake and dressed and had at least one cup of coffee in me?"

"My Grandmother is going to allow Father to marry you." 

"Oh is she?" Amanda didn't find the news exciting at all. 

"Yes, I've worked it all out. So all you have to do now is accept Father's proposal."

"Oh, is that all I HAVE to do?"

"Yes," he beamed a thousand-watt grin at her. His Cheshire smile was almost as creepy as the thought of him watching her sleep. 

"Sybok, get the hell out of this room and lock the door behind you."

"Yes, T'sai," Sybok sighed in disappointment and made his way over to the bedroom door. "Our doors do not have locks," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Well, they're gonna," she said as she lay back down and covered her head with a pillow. Sybok saw her naked? That little creep! How would she ever face him again? It was bad enough that he caught her in Sarek's bed. Now she had to kill him. It was the only way she could ever live this down. And then she would kill Sarek for not raising Sybok properly and for not telling her he was leaving their bed and for not having locks on his bedroom door. 

Not for the first time, Amanda wondered about Sarek's ex-wife. How in the world did she manage to live with both Sarek and Sybok without losing her mind? Both father and son had very different approaches to life but they were both highly opinionated and obstinate men. And they both had a lot to learn about Earth women. 

How had Sarek and his wife managed to get frisky in a room with no lock on the door and an inquisitive boy just down the hall who saw no reason to refrain from barging in? No wonder they were divorced. How would she manage it if she decided to marry Sarek?

Sybok was not a bad kid but for far too long he had been given too much freedom and not enough discipline. He was smart but he lacked the experience to use his knowledge wisely. He needed guidance. He needed someone who cared. Goddammit! Amanda thought as she got up and started getting dressed. This house needed a woman's touch, but if a Vulcan woman couldn't handle it then how in the hell was she supposed to?

/*-/*-/

At the breakfast table, Amanda was staring daggers at Sybok, and Sybok in turn was scrupulously ignoring her as he devoured his breakfast.

"What is happening between you two?" Sarek asked when he could take no more of their silent treatment towards one another. 

"Ask your son," Amanda said finally. 

Sarek looked over to Sybok who was eating his meal as if it would be his last. 

"Do you know what your son did Sarek?" Amanda demanded when Sybok refused to speak up.

"I will know when one of you tells me," Sarek said. 

"He barged into our bedroom while I was SLEEPING and NAKED and watched me sleep!"

"Sybok? Why would you do that?" Sarek asked.

"I did not watch her sleep, Father. I was in the room while she slept. Actually, I was seated on the bench on the balcony so technically I was not even in the room." 

"Why were you on my balcony?" Sarek asked.

"I wanted to tell Amanda the good news about your marriage choice. I have already apologized to her for my faux pas so I do not understand why she is bringing it up now." Sybok glared daggers back at Amanda for telling on him. 

"Faux pas? Sybok that was more than a social faux pas, that was highly inappropriate!" Amanda countered.

"So you've told me and I already promised to never do it again. I still do not understand why you are overly emotional. Nakedness is a natural state of being. Vulcans have no social mores against it." 

"Well, humans do and you've lived on earth long enough to know better." 

Sarek looked back and forth between Sybok and Amanda as they bickered. They did not seem to care that he was seated between them as they debated as if it were an old habit. 

"I've been to your places of entertainment, humans take off their clothes and dance for credits. I hardly consider that a social mores against nudity," Sybok told her.

"You have been where?" Sarek asked in appalled horror.

"It is true Father, it is called a Gentleman's Club and the people there remove their clothing slowly to cause titillation and they dance in a provocative manner. When they finish the dance they are in a state of undress. If you appreciate the performance you pay them with credits. It was very illogical. I have also seen men and women in various states of undress at their public parks and beaches. I do not understand how you can say humans have any cultural or social mores against nakedness when based on what I've observed they do not." 

"Well, that's different. Those places are designated for being in a state of undress. The important question is why were you at a Gentleman's Club?" Amanda demanded.

"I was there as a cultural observer. And isn't the bedroom a place designated for nakedness? You should expect to be seen naked there."

"Isn't the bedroom also designated for privacy? That is the crux of the issue Sybok you did not respect my privacy." 

"So you are not upset because I saw you naked?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course, I am upset that you saw me naked!" Amanda threw her hands in the air.

"But you just said--"

"Sybok, I can be angry about both things."

"You are angry with me?" Sybok was flummoxed. Human females were especially illogical sometimes. 

"Yes!" Amanda said and then she capitulated when she saw Sybok's confused expression. "No! I don't know. I am embarrassed Sybok. You are not supposed to see me naked." She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. 

"I do not understand but I beg your pardon, Amanda. I meant no offense or disrespect. As I said, I am accustomed to seeing people naked and thought nothing of it. I thought you would understand this since you have lived here for almost a year now." Sybok sais this with the utmost sincerity. He did not want to alienate his only friend. 

"Well, I guess I haven't lived here long enough to see naked Vulcans as if it were an ordinary event," Amanda admitted. 

"You've seen father naked," Sybok pointed out.

"Sybok, that is enough," Sarek finally stepped in to put a stop to the disagreement. "Go to your room and I will attend to you shortly." 

Amanda softened her stance and tried to intervene. "No. Sarek it is alright, he spoke the truth." She rested her hand atop Sareks on the table and his demeanor instantly relaxed. "Let him finish his meal first?" she pleaded. "And Sybok, sometimes I swear you say things just to annoy me but then I remember that you are just a kid and you don't fully understand the consequences to what you are doing." 

"Amanda, truly I never had any intentions of annoying you or violating your privacy. You are correct, I was not thinking about the consequences of my behavior. Would you like to see me naked? Will that put things right?"

"The only thing creepier than a student seeing his teacher naked is the reverse," Amanda said. 

Sybok looked crestfallen, "But you will have to see me naked eventually. I want to make amends."

"Why in the world would I ever have to see you naked Sybok?" 

"We walk around naked all the time, don't we Father?"

"No, we do not. Sybok, why do you say these things?" Sarek asked.

"But what about the baths? Oh, Father! Let us all go to the baths together, then Amanda can see me naked and we will be friends again." 

"Sybok we are still friends. I am just being an illogical human I guess. I'll get over it, eventually. Now, what are the baths?"

"Sybok, Amanda and I will attend the baths while you are in your rooms meditating on your behavior these past few days." 

"But Father--"

"Do not test my patience further my son. This decision is final. You will learn discipline in keeping with the teaching of Surak." 

At that moment, Sybok had a look on his face that said bugger Surak. He was wise enough not to say it either telepathically or vocally but the look was unmistakable even to Amanda.

"Sarek, let him come to these baths," Amanda pleaded as she stroked Sarek's sleeved arm. 

"No. Amanda, do you mean to indulge the boy whenever he misbehaves?"

"Do you mean spoil him? He's your son, not mine. I just don't want to be the cause of strife between the two of you. Besides, today is our day off to relax. Punish him tomorrow if you must."

"Yes Father, punish me tomorrow," Sybok chimed in to agree with Amanda.

Amanda looked at Sybok and the sad puppy-dog eyes he was giving Sarek. Kids were the same the universe over and Sybok was no exception. Sybok wasn't fooling her one bit but Sarek fell for it. 

"Alright. For Amanda's sake, you may attend the baths with us." Sarek relented.

"Yes!" Sybok cheered before he realized what he was doing. He calmed himself quickly but not before presenting an embarrassed flush.

"There, look at that Sarek," Amanda pointed to Sybok's face. "Vulcans do blush!" 

"Amanda!" Sarek said in shock that she should bring up something so private at the breakfast table. She had no better sense of propriety than Sybok. His son and his Ashayam were destined to provoke many, many hours of additional meditation from him. But the sound of their unrestrained conversations here in his home which had previously been so silent and somber filled Sarek with an inner peace he had not experienced before and he was more determined than ever that Amanda should be his wife.

/*-/*-/

Sybok and Amanda bickered all the way to the bathhouse which was another venue situated on Sarek's property that belonged to the clan.

It was but a short walk there from the home Sarek shared with Sybok. The entrance to the bathhouse looked modern but once inside Amanda discovered it was yet another underground cave. Once in the changing chamber, Amanda realized she had to get undressed in front of both Sarek and Sybok because there was no separate room for females.

"I'll just stay in my bra and panties," She said as she tried not to watch the father and son removing their robes.

Sarek said, "that is illogical, your garments would be ruined in the mud-pits."

"First of all, the baths are mud pits?" she asked.

"Yes, there are mudbaths and hot springs and cool bathing pools," Sarek informed her. 

"Yes Amanda, you'll enjoy it," Sybok said as he peeled off his robes there in his corner of the changing room. Vulcans truly had no shame when it came to being naked much to Amanda's chagrin as the two paid her no heed. 

"I think the hot springs would be too much for your human tolerances but the mud-pits should be acceptable. On earth you use clay to cleanse and purify the skin and hair do you not?"

"Yes, I've done mud masks at home. I have also heard of mud massages and mud baths on Earth, I've just never done them. Won't the mud get into bits and places you don't want it to?" Amanda asked in all seriousness.

Sybok snorted and Sarek looked over to him with a sharply raised brow. "Sybok the family will be in attendance. Be on your best behavior and practice your disciplines," he admonished his son. 

"Your family will be here?" Amanda screeched. 

"Yes, this place is open to all clan members. Today is a non-work day, what you humans term the weekend. There will certainly be family members in attendance." 

"Oh my God, why didn't you say so before? I can't be naked in front of your family." 

"My family will also be naked in front of you," Sarek pointed out. 

"That's different, they don't care about being naked." 

"Correct, and neither should you. You have a very aesthetically pleasing figure. My family will not care about your nakedness." 

"Well, I do care. I'm different. I am human!"

"Amanda, they will not care that you are human, and even if they do, I do not care. I am pleased that you are human," Sarek confessed.

Amanda walked over to Sarek and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. She let out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Sarek."

"Father! Amanda! I am right here," Sybok said as if he were scandalized by their very public display of affection.

Amanda laughed. "So being naked in front of others is okay, but a hug is taboo?"

"It is what it is Amanda," Sybok said. "On Vulcan emotions are vulgar, tits are not."

"Sybok! Where did you hear that word?" Sarek asked his son.

"What word Father?" 

"The word you just used referring to breasts."

"Tits you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Sarek said tightly still clinging to Amanda. 

"On Earth of course. How do you know it, Father?" Sybok countered.

Sarek felt Amanda trembling in his arms. He glared at Sybok as if to say look what you did boy. He pushed Amanda away ready to offer soothing words when she erupted with earsplitting laughter. Sarek and Sybok covered their sensitive ears as Amanda lost control of her emotions.

"Amanda, what is the meaning of this?" Sybok and Sarek watched Amanda hug her stomach as she was doubled over with laughter. 

"I am so sorry," she said getting her self together after a while. "You two are just too much," she shook her head. "Tits," she giggled again.

"Amanda, I apologize for Sybok's use of vulgarity," Sarek said. 

"No, it wasn't vulgar. It's a silly word, I was just unprepared to hear it coming from the mouth of a Vulcan." 

"As was I," Sarek said glaring at Sybok who was trying to look as innocent as a baby sehlat. 

"C'mon you two, let's get undressed before someone new comes along and I lose my nerve." Amanda started to undress, seeming to have forgotten her distress from a moment ago.

"You are now fine with undressing in front of us?" Sarek asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well as they say, 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'." 

"Who says that?" Sybok asked.

"Oh-ho! Something you do not know about Earth? Score one for me!" Amanda said pumping her fist in victory.

"I did not know we were keeping count of our ignorance. What is my score for your lack of Vulcan knowledge?" Sybok asked.

"You don't get a score yet. You've lived on earth for years while I am new here. You have to spot me at least a hundred points." Amanda told him while she finished undressing. Her Vulcan companions remained silent as they too undressed. 

"Alright, I'm ready," she announced while she strategically positioned her arms and hands over her private bits. "Sybok you keep your eyes to yourself."

"Where else would I keep them, Amanda?"

"You know what I mean. You go on ahead of me and don't look back."

"Yes, T'sai," Sybok proceeded them out of the changing area feeling proud to be showing Amanda one of his favorite places. 

"And Sarek, you cover my rear," Sybok heard Amanda say behind him. 

"I can cover your rear. I've already seen it," Sybok called over his shoulder

"No thanks, you keep your eyes straight ahead boy. Besides, I don't want you accidentally poking me with any of your dangly bits." 

"Amanda, I am shocked. I would never poke you, accidentally or otherwise," he said.

"Yeah right, I know how teenage boys behave." 

"I am not a teenager, I am older than you," he called back to remind her. "I've even had women older than you." 

"What!" It was Amanda's turn to be shocked and she nearly stumbled over her own feet if Sarek hadn't caught her. 

"Sybok!" Sarek admonished his son. "I promise you, we will have a discussion about your behavior on Earth when we return home." 

"Yes, Father," Sybok said. Some of his exuberance about this family outing had now deflated but at least Amanda had seen him naked and they were even again.

/*-/*-/

I-Chaya = Sarek's pet sehlat  
Le-Matya = Wild cat-like mammal  
Sa’mekh = Father  
T'Sai = Lady 


	8. If You Can't Stand the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the baths turns into a family reunion and Amanda cannot seem to set a foot right around Sarek's kin. Luckily she gains an unexpected ally.

/*-/*-/

Amanda forgot all about her shyness and actually enjoyed herself as she bathed in the mud-pits. And yes she got mud in places she didn't want mud but she wasn't about to voice any concerns to Sarek and Sybok about it. She was fascinated by the entire experience of submerging her body in the muddy soup and it didn't hurt that the mud obscured her body from view. It also didn't hurt that so far they had not encountered anyone else enjoying the baths.

The cave had a waterfall that was used as a shower and Amanda could not decide if it was artificially made or a naturally occurring phenomenon. It rained cool water down on her head which rinsed away the muddy residue in preparation for her soak in the cool water pool. That cool water was actually lukewarm to Amanda but Sarek and Sybok shivered when they entered the pool. Like a hot tub on earth, the pool had a ledge underwater that they could sit on and Sarek and Amanda took one side while Sybok sat across from them to give them their space. 

They were not soaking for long when Sybok noticed something odd about Sarek. "Father, what is that mark on your neck?" he pointed to Sarek.

"What mark?" Sarek asked. 

Amanda looked over at Sarek's neck to see what Sybok was referencing and was horrified. It was a hickey! "Oh my God!" she said and gently touched the bruise forming on the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"What is it?" he said touching his neck in search of the mark. 

Sybok leaned forward and got a good look. "Father it is a contusion, it looks like a bite." Sybok slowly looked over at Amanda with big wide eyes. 

Amanda felt her face flush with embarrassment. Could this day get any worse? "Don't look at me like that Sybok. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." She defended herself. 

"Why did you do it?" Sybok asked.

"What is it?" Sarek asked again. He was baffled as he could not see the offending mark. 

"Don't worry about that Sybok it is a private grown-up thing," she shooed him away but he didn't budge. 

He stood in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I already told you I am your senior."

"Just because it takes Vulcan longer to orbit your sun than it does Earth to orbit hers does not make you my senior," Amanda countered.

"By your own Federation calendar, I am older," Sybok said. 

"Well, by human biology I am more mature, so that is the end of it," Amanda said.

"Will you two please calm yourselves? Amanda, what did you do to my neck?" Sarek asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about Sarek. It's something we call a love bite on Earth" She said sheepishly. 

"A loved bite? Why would you call it that?" Sybok asked. "It looks to be the result of violence, not love."

"Sarek, can we discuss it later? Alone." She nodded her head towards Sybok. "Little pitchers have big ears." 

"Why are you changing the subject to pitchers and ears?" Sybok demanded. He was not going to stand for anyone harming his father, friend, or not. 

"It means young people are prone to listen to adult conversations and misunderstand it. So Sarek and I will discuss it later. Without you." 

"I am an adult and capable of understanding adult topics," Sybok said his frustration beginning to grow. "Why did you bite my father!"

"The fact that you have to ask proves you would not understand. I told you this is something for adults to discuss," Amanda said. 

"It has to do with sexual intercourse does it not?" Sybok asked.

"Something you know nothing about so drop it!" Amanda snapped at him.

Sybok's face turned deep olive hue and he balled his fists. "Well, how little you know about me. I probably know more about sex than you. Father is probably your first man!" he snapped back at her.

"Sybok! Amanda! Attend!" Sarek commanded. 

Amanda and Sybok looked at Sarek in startled silence. When he had their attention Sarek spoke. "You are both behaving illogically and I am disappointed. Amanda, you are a teacher. You are to set an example for your student. And Sybok, you have been trained to control your emotions and act with logic and discretion. If you are to be treated like an adult you must behave like one." 

It is very apparent to me that you do not view Amanda as an elder but as a common companion. While it is true that you are older measured in Federation days, she is the more mature and experienced of the two of you. You will defer to her judgment and wisdom is that understood?"

"Yes, Father," Sybok said duly chastened and he returned to his seat. 

"And Amanda?" Sarek turned to Amanda.

"Yes, Sarek?" Amanda said softly. Sarek had never spoken a harsh word to her before and she wasn't prepared for it now. 

"Sybok is my son and your student but he is also a young man. You will treat him with the same respect which you show other students and acquaintances. Though inexperienced, he is not a child. Is that understood?"

"But Sarek--" she began but he interrupted her.

"He is due respect Amanda just as you require respect from Sybok. Is that not fair and logical?" Sarek asked.

"I understand." Amanda let out a shaky breath. She felt so ashamed of the way she had been behaving. Sybok was such an enigma to her, he was a manchild. He was by turns wise beyond his years and yet immature and naive. She just didn't know how to relate to him anymore. 

"I meant no disrespect to your son Sarek. This is all just so bizarre. I have never dated a man with an ADULT child before." She turned to the manchild in question, "Sybok I apologize for dismissing you as a child. It was disrespectful and I am sorry. I suppose this is what happens when you become involved with your students and their parents. That is precisely why I didn't want to do this and why it is taboo on Earth." 

"Romantic entanglements with professional associates are taboo on Earth because humans cannot be trusted to control their emotions and behave objectively. And that is not an insult to humans, Amanda." Sarek hastened to add. "Humans are driven by emotion. That is a fact. Conflicts of interest are normally not a concern here on Vulcan. One is expected to be aware of any personal bias and rise above it. If that is a hardship for you due to your human nature then we will transfer Sybok to a different class."

"No! Father I do not want to transfer. I forgive you, Amanda." Sybok said.

"Perhaps it is for the best Sybok. You have become less of my student and more the teacher's pet. In fact, lately, I have treated you like my best friend more than anything else." 

"Truly Amanda? We are best friends?" 

"It seems like it," She admitted. 

"Then why are you always so cross with me?" he asked.

Amanda smiled at him. "Believe it or not I am not cross with you at all. You try my patience and annoy me but I actually enjoy that. I know it is illogical. You remind me of my little sister. We argue constantly too. It's a human thing I guess."

"I have never argued with my sibling," Sarek said injecting himself back into the conversation. 

"You have a sibling? Why have I never heard about them? Brother or sister?" Amanda asked. Her quarrel with Sybok was forgotten. 

"I have a sister. Skon had one daughter before he bonded with my mother." 

"Oh wow. Where is she? Why have I never heard you mention her before?"

"She lives in the southern hemisphere. She belongs to her mother's clan and lives there with them," Sybok answered for his father. 

"This is so interesting. I cannot imagine you with a sister and having the usual sibling rivalries," Amanda told Sarek.

"My sister and I did not do so. We behaved as civilized logical Vulcans." Sarek informed her.

"They didn't live together Amanda, and she's a score older than Father, measured in Vulcan years of course. You'll meet her at the bonding ceremony I am sure." 

"What bonding ceremony?" Amanda asked.

Sybok looked at her as if she was dense. "Yours and Father's of course." 

"Sybok we are not getting married," Amanda cried in frustration.

"Yet," Sybok assured her.

"Who is not getting married, yet?" A deep voice said from the shadows of the cave.

The most intimidating sight Amanda had ever seen appeared. A stately older woman and a tall gray-haired middle-aged gentleman came into view. Amanda tried hard not to look at their bodies which were naked as the day they were born, and instead, she focused on their faces. And what she saw there scared her more than anything she'd ever seen on Vulcan before. 

The woman was striking. This was the face of the rebel leader who reformed Vulcan politics. The great T'Pau herself. And she had fixed her cold dark Vulcan eyes directly on Amanda. Heaven help me! Amanda though while her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. 

"Ko’mekh, Sa’mekh," Sarek stood and extended his hands to help his parents down into the pool. "May I present to you Miss Amanda Grayson of Earth?" he said guiding his parents safely into the pool.

Amanda didn't know what to do. Did she stand and then curtsy? Did she bow? T'Pau was the freaking leader of the world. What was the protocol for this? 

"Amanda, these are my parents. Skon son of Solkar and T'Pau matriarch of clan S'chn T'gai," Sarek introduced her. 

Amanda stood up and gave the Vulcan hand salute, the Ta'al. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I mean... Live long and prosper. I come to serve." 

Skon and T'Pau returned the gesture of peace but did not speak. They just looked at her. Finally, they took seats beside Sybok and T'Pau turned her attention to him. "Sybok-kan I noted your absence at the morning meal. I am surprised that thee are not at home in private meditation."

"I apologize for my unannounced departure Grandmother. Father has already chastised me but he decided to allow me the baths and he will allow me to meditate tomorrow." 

"A most unusual approach to discipline. Is it a wonder that the boy is wild?" T'Pau turned those steely eyes on Sarek who in turn bowed his head in deference. 

Amanda never thought she would see the day when the great Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan would squirm but today was the day apparently. 

"Mother, today is a day of rest. I thought it would benefit Sybok more to spend it in the company of family." 

Now those cold eyes turned to Amanda again. "And is this human thy family?" T'Pau asked.

Aw Shit! Amanda thought. She wanted to sink down under the water and disappear. 

"She will be soon Grandmother. Amanda is the one I told you about. The one I have selected for Father's bride." 

Amanda whipped her head around to glare at Sybok. Leave it to him to dig a trench where there was only a hole. 'Shut up you knucklehead' she thought to him as hard as she could while she extended her leg to touch his foot under the water. 

"I beg your pardon?" she felt more than heard the unfamiliar voice reply in her mind. She whipped her eyes up to look at Skon. Holy Shit! Did he just talk to her mind? Did she just kick Sarek's father accidentally? Kill me now! 

Amanda pulled her foot back but impossibly she still heard the voice.

'There is no need to wish yourself harm. All is well, Daughter.' Amanda heard the words but Skon's mouth did not move. What the hell! Was she hearing voices now? Was she losing her mind? She looked around but Sarek, Sybok, and T'Pau were engaged in their own staring match. They were unaware of the voice. 

Amanda had never fainted in her life. Not even the first time she sightseeing without her triox inhaler and nearly collapsed from the intense Vulcan heat. But today was the day her body decided to betray her. Her heart raced, her face flushed, and though she tried to suck in a deep breath it would not come. Today was the day when all the triox in the world could not keep her breath from escaping her lungs in a rush. The last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness was Skon's concerned face.

/*-/*-/

Amanda was sick, she had to be. She was wet and cold and her body ached and her head hurt. She hated being sick. She had been a sickly child and she hated hospitals and medicine. The best thing for her to do was to try sleeping off. But this bed was too hard and there was too much noise here. Amanda heard movement and voices around her speaking in a strange tongue. Vulcan? That's right she was on Vulcan and she was with Sarek and Sybok and then...

She sat up abruptly and gasped for air. 

"Be still child," she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it forced her to lay back down. She looked up into the serene face of Sarek's father Skon. That's right she had hallucinated and passed out. 

"What's happened to me?" She asked him.

"You lost consciousness, I believe you call it fainting?" Skon answered and this time he spoke aloud as one would expect.

"I have never fainted in my life." 

"Now you have done so at least once. I believe I have frightened thee Daughter. I beg your pardon. I thought you would be familiar with our mind-speak." 

"Oh yes, I am familiar with it. Sarek has touched my mind many times." She said and then she covered her mouth with her hand. Perhaps she was not supposed to have told him that?

"It is of no consequence. If thee are his consort that is to be expected." 

"Consort Sir?" Amanda questioned. What had Sarek told his father about them?

"You may call me Skon. The others have gone to fetch thee Ploomeek tea and water and a healer. I have sent them on quite trivial errands to give you a moment alone." 

"Alone With you?" Amanda asked. 

"Yes. I wanted to meet you without T'Pau present. I wanted to know something about the woman my son has chosen to marry." 

"That isn't official. I haven't decided to marry your son."

"Yet," Skon said and Amanda could swear she saw his lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile. 

Skon was actually a handsome man Amanda thought as she slyly looked him over. Luckily he was seated with his legs crossed so she couldn't see his goods but what she could see was not unpleasant. He was an older and leaner version of Sarek. Skon had light brown hair that was graying at the temples and blue eyes whereas Sarek and Sybok had dark hair and eyes like T'Pau. But Skon still had that smug look that they all seemed to share. 

Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. Luckily someone thought to cover her with a sheet. It dawned on her that twice in one day she was waking up naked with a Vulcan watching over her. 

"Sir, why is everyone in your family determined to see me marry Sarek?"

"Not everyone is. T'Pau has her own choice in mind for the position. I wonder if it came down to it, would you advocate for yourself? Would you fight for Sarek?"

"Do you mean fight in a challenge? Like that ku-et-kalf thing? I thought the groom fights for the woman?"

"Sarek has already told you of the Koon-ut-Kalifee?"

Amanda blushed a bright red as the memories of last night flooded back to her. "Um, yes he showed me the place last night." 

"Ah." Skon nodded. "My son is wise to prepare you. You will face many challenges in marrying Sarek. the bonding will not be your greatest concern. There is also T'Pau to contend with." 

"Why does T'Pau object to my marrying Sarek if you do not mind answering for her?"

"My wife is a traditionalist. She is not opposed to humans marrying Vulcans but she has chosen Sarek's bride very carefully and she will not appreciate her plans being altered by an outsider." 

"Well, I didn't set out to ruin her plans. Sarek and I just happened." 

"Indeed? Helped along by Sybok of course." Skon said.

"Yes, you know about that?"

"Yes, my grandchild told me about his plans. He is your champion. He gave me your qualifications for becoming Sarek's wife so I wanted to see if you lived up to Syboks praise."

"Sybok praised me to you?" Amanda could only hope he did not say something embarrassing about her. 

"Yes, this surprises you?"

"Well, I don't know. Sybok and I have a strange relationship. He is my student and yet he is so much more than than that. I befriended him because he seemed troubled but I have never had a student like him before," she confessed.

"You care for him greatly. Good teachers often get too involved with their more troubled students. Not to the extent of falling in love with their fathers, but you are human after all." 

"Love? That is the first time I've heard a Vulcan speak of love. I thought you did not believe in it."

"Love is real, it exists. Why would we disbelieve in reality? We do our best to suppress the emotion but like all wild things, it finds a way to grow and thrive even in the most parched desert. But love is also dangerous and can steal a man's reason and lead him astray like a mirage in that desert." 

"Do you think I am leading Sarek astray?"

"Quite the opposite. I think you will be good for Sarek and Sybok. They have lived without love for too long."

"I do not understand. You want me to love them? You just said love was dangerous." 

"I have already said too much. You will understand all in time, my child. Vulcan has many secrets and mysteries for the outsider to learn. You are destined to learn the mystery of the Vulcan heart. I will be pleased to guide you on your journey of discovery but I cannot teach you all you will need to know. You will also need T'Pau and the other clan members. If you can convince them you are the right choice for Sarek you will be welcomed into the fold and embraced." 

"And if I cannot convince them? What then?"

"It will be difficult for you. Are you up for the challenge?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just fainted, that doesn't bode well for me, does it?"

"Physical strength does not determine survival on Vulcan, it will be your inner strength and tenacity that determine your value. Vulcan is not a perfect world. There will be those who will never accept you. You must learn to ignore detractors, do not waste your energy on distractions, and focus on the goal. T'Pau will be the key to your success, you must win her favor and the rest will fall in line." 

"How do I do that? T'Pau is the head of your family and your world. I am nobody," Amanda said.

"It is simple. You must earn her blessing. T'Pau is a mother. She only wants what is best for her only son. And you are the woman my son cares for. Show her you are what is best for him." 

"Oh well is that all? Why is it up to me. I'm just an ordinary human."

"Miss Grayson, you are not any human. You are the human woman Sarek has chosen to marry. You hold much more power than you realize. Remember on Vulcan, the women rule." 

"So you men have no say in anything? How is that logical?"

"Men have every right that women have, and it is logical. But there are still some areas where the woman leads and the man follows and this is logical too. You will learn."

"I do not understand anything you have said to me. Everybody keeps telling me I will learn this or that. Can you just tell me the truth, must everything be a riddle?" she asked with a huff.

"I thought humans enjoyed mysteries?" 

"Not this human. I want to know what I'm dealing with. They say Vulcans don't lie, Vulcans don't laugh, Vulcans do not blush, Vulcans do not love. Do you Vulcans just say what you do not do and then do the opposite?" Amanda demanded. She realized she was arguing with Sarek's' father and felt contrite. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I beg your pardon, sir. Do you know, I think you have exhausted me with your confusing words. I do not know what I am saying anymore."

Skon made a laughing sound and Amanda's eyes shot back open. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I find you to be humorous. I see why Sarek cares for you, you are very much like his mother." 

"What? You think I am like T'Pau?" She looked at Skon with awe.

"Yes. She was very much like you in her younger days. She was like a bonfire and everyone was drawn to her. She was passionate and determined to change the world. When I met her she lit a fire in my blood. From the moment I saw her I suffered the shon-ha-lock, the engulfment, and I was lost. I also had to fight for my marriage." Skon confessed to her.

Amanda was surprised by Skon's words. He spoke of T'Pau as if she was an ordinary woman that he fell in love with. "Do you mean in the Kun-et thing?"

"No. T'Pau is a stubborn woman. She was determined never to marry. I had to win her heart. Yours is the easier task, you already have Sarek's heart. You only have to win over his family. But you already have Sybok and me on your side and I am certain you will have the support of my daughter T'Sol when she arrives."

"Sarek's sister from your previous marriage?" she asked.

"Yes, that is she." Skon nodded. 

"May I ask a personal question?"

"It seems only fair since I have questioned you."

"What happened to your first wife? Did you part with her as Sarek and his wife did?"

"No," Skon said sharply. "Not all marriages end amicably. And not all marriages have happy endings. I hope that yours and Sarek's marriage will be a long and prosperous one." 

"Sarek and I are not married."

"Yet," Skon reminded her with a smirk to his lips.

Amanda sat back and covered her head with the sheet. Great! There were now three generations of Vulcan men determined to drive her insane.

/*-/*-/

T'Pau was not pleased to see Sarek at the bathhouse with Amanda Grayson and Sybok. She pulled Sarek aside while Amanda was being cared for by Skon to tell him so.

"Sarek, do you think it wise to bring that female to our family shrines?"

"That female is Amanda Grayson. She is my houseguest and I wanted to show her my hospitality." 

"Houseguest? Does she not have a home of her home? She must live with thee?"

"Of course she has a home, Ko’mekh. But Amanda is my guest for the weekend."

"Why is that?" T'Pau asked.

"Because we wish to spend time together. I want to marry her Ko’mekh." 

"Yes, I am aware. Sybok has submitted her name to me as a potential bride. I have agreed to allow you the choice of the brides presented to you. But it does not seem fair that thee have selected already."

"Ko’mekh I am not a child. I am well within my rights to select a bride for myself. I agreed to let you find a bride for me before I knew that Amanda was a possibility. But since she is open to the relationship I choose Amanda." 

"Since thee have agreed to the marriage process you must see it through to the end. You have spent time with thy son's choice it is only fair that you also interview my choice as well." 

"Mother, I have already made my decision so it would be illogical to pursue a woman I have no intention of marrying."

T'Pau countered his argument. "Sa-Fu it is illogical to make a decision based on inaccurate or incomplete information. Thee only know of Sybok's choice, you can only make a fair and impartial decision once thee have courted both females equally." 

Sarek didn't care what T'Pau thought. There was nothing fair and impartial about marriage. He was not judging a contest he was choosing a life partner. He wanted Amanda as his wife and nothing would convince him otherwise. "That is impossible. I do not want to see anyone else, Mother. Amanda and I have moved beyond a mere courtship. I only await word of her agreement to complete the bond."

"Is that so? She is thy consort?" T'Pau asked as she bored into his eyes with her piercing stare. 

Sarek lifted his chin defiantly. "Yes."

"No matter." She dismissed. "I am sure my choice will not hold that against you."

"That would be a relief if I cared what your choice thinks of me, but I do not."

"Sarek, do not defy me. Thy son made a deal. I expect him to hold to his end of the bargain. If he cannot then I will not. We will present two brides and you will choose one after through contemplation. But you cannot choose blindly, you must know them both equally, that is only logical. Otherwise, I will hold you to your word to accept my choice."

"Mother, I did not make this agreement with you. I am at liberty to make my own choice. However, to keep peace in the family, if I agree to see this choice of yours at least once will you accept Amanda?"

T'Pau stared at Sarek long and hard. This was the moment of truth. Was his mother a woman of her word? Would she trust his judgment and allow him to choose his own fate?

"I only want what is best for thee Sa-fu. If you choose wisely, I will accept thy bride." 

Well, it wasn't a resounding yes but it was not a no either.

/*-/*-/

Ko’mekh = Mother  
Sa’mekh = Father  
Sa-fu = son/male child  
Shon-ha-lock = "The Engulfment"/love at first sight 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are a mystery to me. So let's just go with the premise that Sarek is probably in his sixties because he is around a hundred when we meet him on TOS. And I'm guessing Amanda is in her early twenties, I don't think she is much older than in her early sixties when we meet her in the Journey to Babel. 
> 
> So that leaves Sybok who I'm gonna put in his early twenties as well. He has to be young enough to still live with Sarek and be a student in high school/college. So if Vulcan and Earth have different length years it's possible that Sybok is older than Amanda measured by Earth years and younger by Vulcan. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	9. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Sybok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is kinda on the serious side which I hate because as a general rule, I don't like serious subjects in my fanfiction. I write for entertainment and fun. But thinking about Sybok's misadventures on Earth I couldn't help but think these things happening to a young person would be traumatic no matter if Human or Vulcan. And where the hell was Sarek while his kid is being corrupted? I know Sarek is considered Sci-fi's worst father but how did he let this happen? 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if this needs a trigger warning but here is a trigger warning for implied underage sex and drug(chocolate) use.

/*-/*-/

Sybok and Sarek took Amanda back to their home and Sarek made sure she was resting comfortably in his bed before he set off to have a private chat with his son.

"How is she, Father?" Sybok looked up from a book he was reading while he sat out on the balcony. 

"She is well, resting. She wanted to return to her apartment but I have convinced her she will be safer here where we can monitor her condition." 

"That is good Father. She needs to be here with us and I promise not to disturb her again. In fact, I think I will go and commence meditation now." Sybok rose from his seat on the balcony but he was stopped by Sarek. 

"Sybok it is time for us to have that discussion." Sarek took a seat on the bench beside his son.

"What discussion?" he feigned ignorance but he knew his time was up. He would finally have to tell his father about his secrets. 

"About your misadventures on Earth." 

"I know Father." Sybok hung his head down. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything. What you did, who you did it with, why you did it, how you did it. Everything." 

"Father it is a long story." 

"And we have all night. Tell me Sybok, when did you begin to stray from the path of Surak?"

"Father, do you recall when I was terminated from the embassy school?"

"Yes of course. I was told you were in need of more personalized training. Is that when you strayed?"

"No, I was dismissed because I had already strayed. Father, I am not like you. I do not believe we should suppress all emotions as if we are robots or computers. We are people Father. I feel emotions." 

"As do I Sybok, but Surak teaches us that those emotions are a burden. We become chained to them and therefore are a slave to them. Surak taught us that logic is the key to release that burden, logic is the key to our freedom." 

"Not for me, it isn't. When I feel emotions I am forced to suppress it and restrain my reactions. Logic is stifling to me Father and then I was suddenly surrounded by people who were free to feel? I was unhappy on Earth. I know that it is illogical but it is the truth. On Earth, people smile at you and I was forced to hide my smile. They feel joy and pain, love, and happiness and I could not be a part of it. I was unhappy because I was lonely Father and I could not say that I was lonely because it is not allowed. I could not laugh nor cry. I missed my mother and I missed Vulcan and I was forced to pretend that I felt nothing. Everything I knew was of Vulcan and then it was gone. Who am I then?"

"The students at the embassy school, they were so different than me. Even the Vulcans were different and they ignored me. They navigated the human world with ease while I struggled. I didn't understand the language or the cultural idiosyncrasies that we are not taught. So I started to fall behind in my studies and when I should have been meditating I decided to learn what the tutors could not or would not reach me. I took to the streets of San Francisco."

"Why did you not come to me if you were so troubled?"

"You were busy. You had your work, and you had your own troubles with Mother. I didn't want to burden you further." 

"You are never a burden to me Sybok, you are my son." 

"Father, it is difficult to explain these things I was feeling when emotions are forbidden. After the embassy school released me I had a lot of free time and I used it to study humans."

"You had tutors. Many of them as I recall," Sarek said.

"Yes, and do you recall why I had so many?"

"I believe they... I do not know." Sarek confessed. He had not paid attention to the tutors or why there were so many. 

"It was because I drove them away. I disobeyed them and I threatened them. I told them that my father was the Ambassador and they would be dismissed if they did not allow me to do as I pleased." 

"Sybok this disturbs me very deeply. That you should have behaved in such a manner--" 

"Father let me finish. When I was dismissed from school and was assigned tutors, I was free for the first time in my life. I could come and go as I saw fit and I saw fit to leave the security of the Vulcan consulate often. 

During my forays into the city, I met a human and an Andorian who were in the Starfleet academy and they befriended me. 

On earth, they used the federation stardates for our date of birth on the identification cards and my records placed me as an adult of legal age."

"Yes, I know this. So?" Sarek prompted.

"So that put me much older than my human friends, old enough to enter establishments they could not enter, establishments meant for adults only."

"And you did so knowing you were not yet an adult?"

"Father, it was Earth, I was an adult in their eyes." 

"You were not an adult no matter what your federation birthdate connotes."

"Father, let us agree to disagree?" 

Sarek ignored that as he would never agree to something that was wrong. "And so you used fraudulent documentation to enter establishments of ill repute with these so-called friends?"

"They were not places of ill repute, they were gentleman's clubs and night clubs and dance halls. We were just having fun." 

"Vulcans do not have fun," Sarek said automatically. 

Sybok crossed his arms defensively. "Well, I did. For the first time in my life, I had fun and I had friends. It was as Amanda said earlier 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'. While in San Frisco I observed Earth culture and language and it was fascinating." 

"I see, and where was I during these forays into the San Frisco's nightlife?" Sarek asked.

"Working or in mediation. You were always busy back then Father, there was always some crisis. We barely dined together. You only spoke to me to discipline me!" Sybok reminded him angrily. 

"And how did you come to have sexual relations with women?" Sarek asked glossing over Sybok's emotional outburst. 

Sybok calmed down again. "Well, now that is an interesting story." 

"And I am waiting to hear it." 

"Well you see Father, suppose a Vulcan, an Andorian, and a human walk into a bar--"

Sarek interrupted him, "Sybok this is not a time for humor." 

"I am not being humorous Father, this is how it happened. I was a wingman for my friends..." 

"The wingman? What is that?"

"I was supposed to get my friends into the bar with my identification, and by the way, diplomatic immunity comes in very handy. So once in the establishment, my friends approached the women to initiate a sexual liaison. I would be there to back them up and help them."

"How would you possibly help them procure female mates?" Sarek asked. The story sounded very suspicious.

"I was supposed to agree with whatever spectacular tale they told the females and keep away the females who were not aesthetically pleasing. But it turns out that Vulcans are quite popular with Terran ladies. They ignored my friends in favor of me most of the time. They were especially enamored of my ears." Sybok was proud of himself in spite of the situation he was now in. 

"So then I became the bait, I attracted the females and they were supposed to catch them. One night we encountered these three young ladies who happened to be roommates at the Starfleet Academy."

"Is that so?" Sarek already knew he would not like the outcome of this story. 

"And they invited us all back to their quarters for 'drinks'." 

"Yes, and?"

"And I didn't want to go, Father. Truly. I was only the bait. I told them I had studies at home and duties but my friends insisted as a wingman I had to accompany them or else one female would be the odd one out and that would spoil their fun. So you see Father as the wingman I had to accompany them." 

"And so you went to this assignation?" Sarek asked. Now he had crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

"Yes, and when we got there, well... There was the alcohol and there was food and that is when I tried the chocolate... I do not remember all of it after that."

"I see," Sarek said quietly.

"And that's how it started, Father," Sybok said sadly.

"There is more?" Sarek didn't think he could stand to hear more but for Sybok's sake, he must know it all. "Sybok?" 

"Yes, Father," Sybok said sadly. He could barely lift his head to look into Sarek's eyes. 

"You do not have to say anymore, Sybok. Will you share this burden with me? May I look into your mind?"

Sybok shook his head. "No Father. I do not want you to see, you would not understand. I do not want you to know how much I have disappointed you."

"You did not disappoint me. I am disappointed in myself. I allowed you to fend for yourself while on Earth because I was lacking in emotional control. I was aggrieved by the loss of my marriage and our home on Vulcan and I sought to use work as a distraction. But it blinded me to the needs of my first and most important priority, my child. Show me, my son, let me help you." 

Sybok kneeled beside Sarek and Sarek initiated the mind-meld. He placed his fingers on Sybok's psi points but first, he had to wipe away errant tears from Sybok's eyes.

"It is the past, Sybok. Put it aside. You will share your memories with me and I will carry them for you. A burden shared is a burden halved remember?"

"Yes, Father." Sybok sniffed. 

"Your thought to my thoughts..." Sarek chanted. 

Sybok allowed his father to enter his mind and share his most painful memories. He hoped Sarek did not hate him for the things he had done. He couldn't stand the thought of his father hating him for who he was. 

"Never Sybok," Sarek promised him when he heard his fear. "Never."

/*-/*-/

Sarek returned to his bedroom late that evening to check in on Amanda who was resting in his bed. The lights were dimmed but not too dim for his sharp Vulcan eyes to see that she was still sleeping peacefully, her chest steadily rising and falling.

He approached the bed and adjusted the thin covering around her and then made sure there was cool water in the pitcher and a clean glass available on the bedside table. Once that was settled he looked down at Amanda again. She looked so beautiful as she slept in his bed. And it made his heart ache with the thought of her sleeping in his bed every night once they married. 

Sarek's former wife never slept in this bed with him. She had her own room where she slept and occasionally she invited him there to fulfill her duties as a wife. Sarek supposed that he and his former wife were what humans called 'friends with benefits' but as their marriage continued he requested those benefits less and less. 

Amanda was nothing like his former wife. Amanda stirred a passion in Sarek the way his former wife never had. Sarek wanted Amanda in his bed and he wanted to share that bed with her every night. He wanted a true bond with Amanda and not just one in name only. He wanted to possess Amanda in the ancient ways, the way pre-reform writers and poets spoke of Vulcan mating when men and women were truly one. And he would not make the same mistakes he had made with his first wife ever again, he vowed.

Sarek took a deep calming breath. The room was warm for a late summer evening and a faint scent that was uniquely Amanda lingered in the air that stirred his blood. Before he made a fool of himself and be called a 'creep' for watching her sleep, Sarek turned and headed for the bedroom door. He only made it a few steps when he heard the bed creaking and the coverings swish behind him. 

"Mmm," Amanda said and Sarek turned to her. She was sitting up and stretching her arms over her head while she yawned. "What time is it?" she asked as she peered over at Sarek quizzically. 

"It is just past midnight," he answered and walked back over to her. 

"Oh, so late? Where were you going? Come to bed."

"I was going to sleep in a guest chamber and allow you some privacy."

"What? Why? This is your bed. If you need privacy I can sleep in the guestroom." 

"No. I do not require any privacy from you. I just thought... You would like some rest after your ordeal today."

"Pshaw!" She waved her hand dismissively. "You mean fainting and making a fool of myself in front of your parents? I've never fainted before in my life and today had to be the day?" She laughed at her self. "Anyway, your healer said I was just fine. It was just that the heat and steam must have affected my lungs and I didn't think to bring my inhaler of triox. I feel fine now." She pulled back the cover, "c'mon over here mister." 

Sarek complied and removed his robe before joining her. Amanda settled back down and snuggled up next to Sarek. "Is this alright?" She asked as she rested her hand on his naked chest. 

"Of course," he said and he took her hand and entwined their fingers together. After a while, Amanda was silent and still and he thought she may have drifted off again. But Sarek could not find sleep himself. His mind was racing with thoughts of today's events and with all the things that Sybok had shown him during the meld. 

How little he knew of his son. Sybok had endured traumatic experiences while living with him on Earth and Sarek had had no idea. Sybok had been acting out in the hopes that his father would take notice of him but all Sarek had done was chastize him instead of listening to his plea for help and finding out what the cause of his behavior was. Sarek released an uncharacteristic sigh. 

"What's wrong Sarek?" Amanda asked. 

"I apologize Amanda for disturbing you. Perhaps it would be best if I slept in the other room." He started to pull away from her but she turned to face him and push him back down.  


"No. Lets talk. What's the matter?"

Sarek hesitated. He had no right to burden her with his problems and yet he could think of no one else he would rather share them with. "I had a talk with Sybok earlier."

"Oh. And?"

"And I have failed him as a father. I was not aware of how troubled he had become, how far he had strayed from the path of Surak. It is more than just youthful indiscretion." 

"He's young and headstrong and undisciplined but he's overall a good kid. And overall you're a good dad. No parent is 100 percent perfect and knows what their adolescent child is up to. This is the transition period where he is breaking away from you and becoming his own man." 

"No, Amanda. I know my own failure. Sybok was very troubled on Earth and I was not aware of any of the things that were happening to him. I should have been more attentive. I allowed my child to be harmed."

"How? What did he tell you?" Amanda wondered.

"I do not feel at liberty to say. However, I feel I must take him to a healer to learn the extent of the damage."

"Oh, that sounds serious is he... was he... no nevermind that's between father and son. I trust you will do what's best for him. And he has your parents and your clan and he has me too so don't worry. I still think we should transfer him from my classes but I'll always be there for him and for you if you need me."

"Thank you, Amanda. Sybok values your friendship and so do I."

"I value our friendship too. And Sarek I hope you think of you and me as more than friends?"

"I do, we are." He assured her.

Amanda joined their hands again. "Skon said I was your consort, what does that mean exactly?"

"Hmm. Consort does not have one specific meaning on Vulcan. It can refer to a close companionship. When a pair has been bonded in youth but has not yet officially bonded in marriage you could call them consorts I suppose. More often it defines a couple who lives as a bonded pair but are not officially married. On Vulcan, you are not considered truly married until..." Sarek hesitated. He was not ready to tell Amanda about the Time yet and didn't finish his thought. 

"Until what?" Amanda prompted resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him expectantly. 

Sarek sighed again. "There are many things I must tell you about Vulcan marriages and Vulcan biology."

"Oh like, the Pon Farr?"

Sarek sat up dislodging her from his chest. "How do you know of that?"

"Who else? Sybok. He already explained it all to me. How you have to get married because of this special mating Time and the fever you get."

"He spoke of the Time with you?" Sarek almost couldn't believe that his son would commit such a breach in Vulcan security and custom, but then again it was Sybok. 

"Yes, he did. And yes, I know I'm not supposed to know as an outsider and I am not supposed to speak about it to another Vulcan either. It's your best-kept secret because if Sybok hadn't mentioned it I would never have known about it. And honestly, until you just confirmed it I only half believed him." 

Sarek felt remorseful for his omission. "I am sorry Amanda, I did intend to tell you everything should you agree to the marriage." 

"Oh so if I didn't agree to marry you, would you have told me?"

"No." He answered honestly. "It is not a subject we talk about even among ourselves unless necessary."

"And you didn't think it was something I needed to know before I decided to marry you?"

"If we do not marry there is no reason for you to know. Sybok should not have told you."

"I'm glad he did. But no he should not have told me, you should have. IF I am to marry you Sarek, I need to know what I am getting myself into. Relationships can't succeed if one party is keeping secrets. If you want me to marry you, you can't keep secrets from me, especially something that involves life and death. You said you want to know all about me? Well, I want to know all about you too. That seems only fair and logical, doesn't it?"

"Indeed you are correct Amanda. I should not have kept pertinent information from you. I will tell you anything you want to know going forward. Ask me anything." He offered. 

"Good," she said, and with that settled they were quiet for a while. 

"Are you sleepy?" she finally asked.

"No," he answered. 

"Me neither," she ran her foot up and down his leg. "You wanna fuck?" she asked with a cheeky grin. 

"Amanda Grayson!" Sarek said shocked by her use of vulgar language.

"So is that a no?"

"No. I mean... yes I want too..." he confessed.

Amanda laughed as she draped herself over his body. "Good answer."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-off short story but I got carried away as usual, so another chapter is to follow :-)


End file.
